


Lost Inside: Deleted Scenes

by Lexys23



Series: Lost Inside [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: We're hearing Lauren's story, but there are many more waiting to be told.





	1. Austin and Shawn plus Lucy (i)

**Author's Note:**

> Time frame: Caminah's Day (part 2) - Normally's Day (part 2)

 

When Austin Mahone was five, he loved to Miami. When he was six, he met Camila. By the time he was seven, they were best friends. When he was eight, he met Dinah, Ally and Normani. When he was nine, he met Shawn. By the time he was fourteen, he had his first kiss with Camila, he didn't like it. When he turned fifteen, he started to call her his girlfriend. It lasted three months.

When he was almost sixteen, he started to date Becky, while Camila began to date Shawn. They had double dates. Austin spend most of those dates watching as Shawn's light up as he talked about music. Austin would ask questions just to get him to talk.

When he was sixteen, he broke up with Becky because he wasn't happy. When he was seventeen, he kissed Shawn for the first time. For a year, he closed himself up. The day of graduation, Normani had a talk with him about his feelings.

When he was eighteen, he asked Shawn out, who accepted. When he was twenty-four, he met Lauren and extended his small family with Shawn. When he was twenty-five, he proposed, but that's another story.

-

When Shawn Mendes was seven, he knew something was different about himself. When Shawn was eight, he met Camila, Dinah, Ally and Normani. When he was nine, he had his first kiss and met Austin. When he was ten, he got butterflies around Austin.

When Shawn was fourteen, he got his girlfriend. When he was fifteen, he lost his virginity. When he was sixteen, he started to date Camila and got close to Austin. They broke up a few months later. When he was seventeen, Austin kissed him.

When he was almost eighteen, he accepted who he was. When he was eighteen, Austin asked him out.

When he was twenty-four, he met Lauren and fell in love with the idea of taking care of someone. When he was twenty-four, he found someone to take care of.

When he was twenty-five, he was happy.

-

Austin and Shawn met Lauren, and they knew she was the most lovely person they met. They actually liked the idea taking care of someone.

To say Austin was scared was an understatement. He didn't see himself as someone who could take care of someone else. He could barely take care of himself. But saw how happy Dinah and Camila were with having Lauren in their lives, and he wanted that. He wanted to be that happy.

And Shawn wanted that. Austin would give him the world if he could. So when the chance to have that life came, they took it.

-

Shawn knocked on the door, a plate of brownies in his hands. Austin stood behind him, hands in his pockets.

Keana opened the door, smiling when she saw the two men. "Shawn, Austin, what are you two doing here?"

"To hang out, and talk," Shawn answered, showing her the brownies. She moved out of the doorway, letting both of them enter.

"Lucy is asleep, so we'll have to be quiet," Keana told them, leading them to the kitchen.

Shawn looked into the living room area and saw Lucy asleep on the couch, a pacifier in her mouth. She was wrapped in a blue blanket and was holding what seemed to be a Simba stuffed lion. He looked at Austin, to see a small smile on his face as he stared at Lucy.

Shawn gave his attention Keana who placed the plate down. She signaled for them to have a seat.

"How are things?" Austin asked, grabbing a brownie.

"I could say they are good, but no. I got offered a job in New York," Keana said, smiling softly.

"How is that not great? That's amazing," Shawn told her, confused.

"Because of the hours, and money, I can't take Lucy with me."

"Oh," Shawn said, seeing the problem.

"If things were different, if Lucy was different, I would have been able to take the job, but she  _needs_  this. Her parents, they died when she was young. She had to grow up too fast, too young. It damaged her, you know, drugs and alcohol. She's a kid, you know?"

"Yeah," Austin said, looking at Lucy. He turned to Keana. "What if we took her?"

Shawn and Keana turned to Austin, a look of surprise on their faces.

"Look, she needs to be taken care of, and we,  _I_ , want to help. Money is no problem for us. And you'll be okay, knowing that she won't be alone. And you'd have a place to stay whenever you visit."

"C-can I think about it?" Keana asked, looking down at the table.

"Of course," Shawn said, standing up.

"Call with whatever you decide," Austin told her, nodding his head.

The men exited the house. Shawn turned to Austin. The older of the two shrugged. "I think we'd make good dads, and I like Lucy."

-

The received a call two days later. Keana told them that she thought of it, and accepted. She was going to give guardianship of Lucy to them. They were so happy. They were told to go to her apartment of tell Lucy the news.

They dressed up as nice as they could and rushed to the apartment. Lucy opened the door when they knocked. "Au'tin! Shawn!"

"Hey Lucy," Austin said, smiling at her.

Lucy giggled and ran into the apartment, leaving the men to enter and close the door themselves.

They found Keana making lunch while Lucy played with her toys.

"Hey Keana," Shawn greeted, smiling. He went to see if she needed help. Austin walked over to Lucy.

"Can I play?" he asked, sitting on the ground next to her.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Play pwincess," Lucy said, grinning.

Austin grabbed the toy dragon and made a roaring sound. Lucy giggled and together they played until Keana said it was time for lunch. Lucy grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. She made him sit next to her.

Austin looked at Shawn to see a smile on his face.  _I love you,_  Shawn mouthed.

Austin blushed.  _I love you too_.

"Lucy, there is something we need to talk about. Can we talk to Big Lucy?"

The girl frowned but nodded.

"I got a job offer in New York," Keana said, her voice soft.

"That's great," Lucy commented, sitting up.

"I-I can't take you."

Austin watched as Lucy deflated. She turned her attention to her plate. "Oh. Wh-what's going to happen to me?"

"Austin and Shawn offered to take you in," Keana said, "I think it'd be a great idea, but it's up to you."

Lucy looked at Shawn and Austin. She turned to Keana. "You don't want to be my mama anymore?"

"Luce, no, I love being your mama. I love you. If I could take you, I would, but I can't. I love you baby. Always."

Lucy nodded. She turned to Shawn. "Okay."

-

Lucy went home with them the day Keana left. She stayed in her 17 year old self. She didn't say much or do much. Shawn knew she missed her mother, but hoped she'd grow to see them as her fathers.

"Shawn," a small voice asked. He turned to see Lucy standing there, thumb in her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Potty," she said, looking down.

Shawn looked at her pants to see it wet. He nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up, all right?"

Lucy nodded. She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the restroom. There, he stood, confused. He didn't really know what to do. He turned, to see Austin standing there.

"Can you call Mila and tell her what is going on. I really don't know what to do right now."

Austin nodded and made the call.

They waited until Camila arrived. She went straight to the bathroom, telling both men to follow her. She made them stand there while she helped Lucy take a bath. Shawn watched as she gently talked to Lucy, getting her comfortable.

He had a lot to learn.

-

Camila patted the diaper. She smiled at the look on the girl's face. She helped Lucy back on the ground. She turned to the two boys sitting on the bed.

"Have you guys started lunch?"

Austin nodded. He walked up to Lucy. "Can I carry you Princess Lucy?"

The girl giggled and nodded. He picked her up and took her away. Camila turned to Shawn.

"He's really good with her," she commented, smiling.

"Yeah, it's making me fall even more in love with him."

"I'm really happy you guys have each other," Camila said, nodding her head.

"Me too. How is Lauren?" Shawn asked, as they went to the dining room.

"She's great. She's baking cookies with Ally and Normani."

"That girl sure loves her cookies, doesn't she?"

Camila laughed. "Yeah. It was actually the first thing we fed her. I think it means a lot to her, you know?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah. I hope Austin and I have that bond with Lucy."

"You guys will, I know you will."

They all sat around the table, food in their plates. Lucy seemed to be struggling with her food.

"Do you need help?" Shawn asked, smiling at her.

Lucy looked up, her cheeks red. She nodded. "Ye' p'ease."

He smiled, got his knife and started to cut her food into small pieces. She grinned as she started to eat it.

Camila watched as both men dotted over her, asking if she wanted more or needed help. When Lucy needed another diaper change, she had both of them watch as she changed the girl. Every time she looked over, she didn't see a look of disgust, but a look of fascination while she wiped the girl down.

She heard both of them sing to her before her nap. She knew Lucy was going to be okay with them.

-

Austin watched as Lucy got less shy as the weeks went by. She met and became best friends with Lauren. Keana called every once in a while to check on her, which Lucy loved. She'd tell her mama everything she did with Austin and Shawn.

Shawn loved seeing Austin with Lucy. She had him wrapped around his finger. Anything she wanted, he'd get. Shawn was the strict parent, but he'd let a lot of things go.

Lucy had nightmares, not all the time, but enough. They always let her sleep between them after a nightmare. It was the only way she'd get any sleep. It was her safe haven.

Shawn looked down at her as he sang.

_See the light as it shines on the sea it's blinding_  
_But no one knows, how deep it goes_  
_And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_  
_And Let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross the line?_

Austin took the end of the song.

_See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me_  
_And no one knows, how far it goes_  
_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_  
_One day I'll know, how far I'll go_

"I love you Daddy, Papi," Lucy sighed, falling asleep.

Austin looked up at Shawn, "If this is the rest of my life, I'll die a happy man."

"Me too. I love you both."


	2. Lucy plus Shawn and Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: After Laucy (part 2)

 

When Lucy was five, her parents passed away. When she was five, she went to her first foster family. When she was six, she was hit for the first time. When Lucy was seven, she learned to cook for herself. When she turned eight, she knew that the world was a horrible place. When she was eleven, she took her first sip of alcohol. When she was twelve, drugs came into the mix. When she was thirteen, she had been though fourteen foster homes. When she was fourteen, she had sex for the first time.

When Lucy reached fifteen, she met Keana for the first time. When she was fifteen, she got her first taste of being taken care of. When she was sixteen, Lucy got emancipated so she could stay with Keana. When she was sixteen, Keana helped get her clean. When she was sixteen, Keana took care of her. When she was sixteen, Keana showed her a new lifestyle that she enjoyed. When Lucy became seventeen, she met her fathers. She met her aunts. She met Lauren. When she was eighteen, she was happy.

-

"Daddy, ice c'eam?" Lucy asked, looking up at Austin with a smile. The young girl had been with them for a few weeks. She loved it, having the two guys in her life. she still talked to Keana, but the feeling of abandonment she felt had left.

"One or two scoops?"

"Thwee," Lucy said, grinning.

"Did you eat all your vegetables?"

"Yes. Even cawwots," Lucy told him, grinning.

Austin laughed and nodded his head. He kissed her cheek and went to the freezer, taking out the tub of ice cream.

"Tank you Daddy," Lucy said, grabbing the spoon and starting on the ice cream.

Her fathers gave her what she wanted, but only when she was good. And she was good most of the time. She did have a few tantrums here and there, but it was mostly when she hadn't slept the night before and was really tired.

Shawn walked to them. "How is Princess Lucy?"

 _Princess Lucy_  was the nickname given to her by Lauren, and she liked it. Big Lucy wouldn't have, but Lauren was Little Lucy's best friend, and being given that nickname was special to her.

"Good Papi," Lucy said, grinning. She turned back to her ice cream. Shawn laughed and grabbed a napkin. He cleaned the mess on her face.

"And how is my favorite guy?"

Austin laughed, his cheeks turning red. Lucy watched as Shawn walked up to Austin and kissed his cheek.

"Gwoss," Lucy told them, shaking her head.

Both men walked to either side of Lucy. "That's gross, huh?" Austin asked, smirking.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Then is this gross?" Shawn asked, before both men peppered Lucy's cheeks with kisses.

The young girl shrieked and giggled.

"Love you Princess," Shawn said, grinning. He grabbed her spoon and took some ice cream.

"No!" Lucy shouted, pouting at him. Shawn laughed and kissed her forehead.

-

Lucy had nightmares. Most of them involved her foster homes, but some were about her birth parents. none of them were pretty.

That night, she was asleep in her room, Bambi in her arms. When asked why she loved Bambi, she said that it was the first movie she ever watched.

_"Stupid girl," seven year old Lucy's foster dad snarled, as he grabbed the plate and threw it against the wall, the plate shattering and the food spilling against the wall. He stood up and walked up to her. He grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall. "All I wanted was dinner. A good dinner. Can't you do anything right?"_

_Lucy whimpered, closing her eyes. "'m sorry."_

_He scoffed, releasing her. He looked to the floor. "Clean that shit up. I'm going out. I better not see you when I get back. And don't think about eating tonight."_

_Lucy nodded, scared to say anything. She watched as he stormed out of the kitchen. Lucy started to sob as she cleaned up the mess._

_"Lucy_ ," she heard. She opened her eyes to see both Shawn and Austin standing over her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Lucy nodded. She rubbed the tears in her eyes. She moved so she could be curled up between both men. "Bad man."

"You're safe now Princess," Austin whispered, rubbing her back.

Lucy nodded her head. She inhaled deeply, taking in her fathers' scents. It was one thing that comforted her. That and Bambi.

"You know, Lauren heard that you had nightmares. So she gave me this," Shawn said, reaching over and grabbed a stuffed brownie with a face.

"What?" Austin asked, laughing.

Shawn shrugged. "They shared cookies and brownies. Mani told me that Lauren has a cookie teddy bear too. And she wanted Lucy to have this so she'd be with her even if she wasn't."

Lucy reached over and grabbed the brownie. She hugged it tight, smiling.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed?" Austin asked.

"Yes Daddy. Sing?"

"We'll always sing for you," Austin said. He picked Lucy up and walked out of the room. He laid her down. He went on his side of the bed, while Shawn went to his. Lucy got comfortable, and hugged Bambi and the brownie close.

Austin started the song, with Shawn singing the next and two two singing the last together.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_   
_I can never leave the past behind_   
_I can see no way, I can see no way_   
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound_   
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_   
_So I like to keep my issues strong_   
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out_   
_Shake it out, shake it out_   
_Shake it out, shake it out_   
_Shake it out, shake it out_   
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_   
_So shake him off_

Lucy fell asleep.

-

Lucy looked at her fathers. They sat her down, telling her they wanted to tell her something. She was scared, because of what happened last time with Keana.

"Hey, we need to tell you something. Just listen until the end, okay?" Shawn said, placing his hand on the girl's.

Lucy nodded.

"My work needs me to go to a business meeting. It's for a whole weekend. Shawn is going too. It's going to be all business. You're going to stay with your aunties and Lauren for the weekend. We are coming back."

"Pwomise?" Lucy said, hoping she wasn't going to be left again.

"We promise. You are our daughter. You are our Princess. We are never going to let you go, okay?" Shawn told her.

Lucy nodded. She hugged him. "Come back? Wight?"

"Always."


	3. Hailee plus Anna and Brittany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Parental Physical/Emotional Abuse. If you don't want to read, wait until the next part where this part will be vaguely described for the most part.
> 
> Time frame: Before Prologue

 

Hailee opened her eyes for the first time. She cooed, as she reached for her mother. She stared into her eyes, but found no love in them.

-

"Hailee!"

The small girl jumped and looked up. She had been sitting on the floor staring at the wall. She didn't know what had done wrong this time. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hailee, did you get a piece of bread?" her mother asked, standing in front of her.

Four year old Hailee looked up, only to get a slap on the cheek.

"What have I said about looking at people in the eye?"

Hailee's eyes stung with tears. "N-no to."

"Why?"

"I-I don' d-des-des," Hailee stuttered. She yelped when she felt her mother grab her by her hair. She closed her eyes.

"You stupid girl. You are going to be punish, you got that? Go to my room, pant and underwear down," the woman said.

Hailee nodded, her tears leaking out of her eyes.

She walked to her mother's room. She stood in the middle, her pants pooled around her ankles. She heard her mother walk in and flinched when the door slammed shut.

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

"I-I bad," Hailee said, her hazel eyes connecting with the ground.

"Count, or we will start all over," she told the girl.

Hailee heard the  _swoosh_  of the belt before it hit. She let out a scream.

"You aren't counting," her mother said, hitting harder.

"No! P'ease! St-awp!"

-

Hailee could feel her pants rub against her welts. She whimpered, feeling the pulsing pain.

She flinched when she heard the front door slam shut. She knew he was home. She knew she wasn't safe anymore.

"Where is that stupid girl?" she heard her father ask, his feet slamming against the ground.

Hailee closed her eyes. She pressed her face against the dog bed she used, and hoped he wouldn't do anything to her.

The door was ripped open, the doorknob slamming against the wall. Hailee jumped at the sound, her eyes opening.

She watched as her father's feet got closer. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. "What is this I hear about you stealing food?"

"I sowwy!" the little girl cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry?" he laughed, shaking his head. "You don't deserve to eat. You don't deserve to even live here."

"P'ease Daddy," Hailee whispered, her eyes staying on his neck.

He threw her onto the ground, before walking away. The door was slammed shut. She could hear the jingling of the door, as it was locked from the outside.

Hailee curled up and cried.

-

Fourteen year old Hailee winced as her back hit the lockers. She could hear her classmates laugh as she slid down the locker. She looked to see everyone just continue with their day, no one wanting to help her. She bit her lip, hard. She could taste the metallic taste of her blood. She stood up and grabbed her things.

Her school wasn't far from her house, but it wasn't close. She hugged her books tight as she walked. Her leg throbbed from the night before. She had accidentally burned dinner. Her parents took turns punishing her.

Hailee wasn't looking, when she bumped into someone. Her body cried upon impact. She fell down.

Hailee's eyes widened. "S-sorry," she whispered, expecting a blow. But she didn't receive any. A pale hand was extended out. She stared at it, not sure what to do. She could take it, she should. The lady in front of her could get mad and tell her parents. She took it and was helped up.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going," the woman said, laughing.

"Oh-okay," Hailee whispered, staring at the ground.

"Hey, you can look at me. No one is going to hurt you," the woman said.

Hailee looked up, to see a pair of navy eyes looking at her. Hailee turned to look at the ground again. "I-I have to go," she whispered, storming away.

She could feel the woman's eyes on her back as she walked home.

-

Sixteen year old Hailee trembled. It was cold. The house had air condition, and it was at full blast. All she had was a small blanket to cover herself. It did nothing to give her heat.

"M-mama, c-can I t-t-turn d-d-dow-down the air?" she asked, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"You want me to turn the air off? You're telling me what to do?"

"N-no," Hailee stuttered, curling up into herself.

"So I'm a liar?" the woman asked, standing in front of Hailee.

"N-no mama," Hailee whispered.

"Speak up, you fucking idiot." She grabbed a handful of hair.

"N-no mama. I-I'm sorry," Hailee cried, the pain on her head from where her hair was being pulled.

"I'll show you sorry," her mother said, pushing the girl onto the ground and getting her belt. She called out for Hailee's father, who came. "I think this girl needs to be punished."

The man grinned. He took the belt and stared at the shaking girl. She felt her mother grab her and pull her pants and underwear down. The man pulled back before letting the belt hit.

"No!" Hailee cried, trembling.

"No? Maybe we should do this somewhere else," her mother said, grinning.

Soon enough, she was bare, being held down as her father whipped her. Her screams echoing on the walls.

-

Hailee could hear voices. She blinked a few times. There was a beeping sound next to her. She looked around. The smallest movement she made caused her to cry out.

The door was ripped open. Hailee flinched and closed her eyes. She waited for the pain, but none came. Slowly, she opened them to see a doctor and two women standing in front of her.

The blond lady took a step towards her. Hailee tried to scoot further, but the cloth of the hospital gown rubbed one of the welts. She let out a whimper.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You're going to be fine," the blond lady said, not getting any closer.

Hailee stared at their stomachs, not sure if she should trust them.

"I remember you," the other woman said.

Hailee frowned. Very quickly, she looked at the woman's eyes, seeing familiar navy eyes.

"Do you remember me?"

"Y-yes," Hailee stuttered, her eyes shifting back to the ground.

"You're safe. Your parents aren't going to get to you. We promise," the blond said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "We'll take care of you."


	4. Anna and Brittany plus Hailee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue

 

They met at college. Atlanta. Anna was from Maine, while Brittany was born and raised in Florida. They went to college, Brittany for teaching and Anna for theater. Brittany invaded Anna's shower one day, and the rest was history.

-

Anna stared at herself in the mirror. Her white dress short. She was never big on make things extravagant. That was what they'd compromised. Brittany got her party, and she got the chance to dress down. Her dress ended just a little below her knees. Her jewelry shined. Her hair was nicely curled and sparkly. Her make up light, but noticeable. She was ready.

She looked up to see her parents standing behind her.

"Ready?" Her father asked, offering her his elbow.

Anna took it with a smile. The music was playing. She walked down the aisle, people staring at her. She kissed her father's cheek.

Standing at the alter, she waited for Brittany. She grinned upon seeing her fiancée walk down the aisle with her father. She could feel her feel her tears in her eyes.

The ceremony had started, but Anna only stared at her wife-to-be. She could feel her smile grow as she stared at her.

Anna snapped out of her daze when she had to do her vows.

"You are one crazy lady. But I love that about you. You make me doing things I wouldn't. You get me out of my shell, and that's something no one was able to do. I was more of a background person except in theatre, but you put me front and center. I love you. And being here, I am promising to be your forever."

Brittany let out a small sob. "You took the words out of my mouth. I love you, even if you are a weirdo. You always said you were a nobody, but to you, you are a somebody. You make me happy. You make me feel complete. You keep me grounded, and I promise to be you always."

Both women said their  _I Do_ 's. They kissed for the first time as a married couple.

-

"Was she okay?" Brittany asked, opening the take out bag.

"I don't know. She just won't look me in the eye. She looked so scared."

Brittany stared at her wife. She could see the look of displeasure on her face. She smiled. Her wife always acted like she didn't care when in reality, she had the biggest heart.

"What do you want to do about it?"

Anna looked at Brittany, determination in her eyes. "We have to find her."

-

Two years passed when Anna and Brittany were taking a walk around the neighborhood.

" _Please_!" Anna heard, stopping.

"Did you hear that?" Anna asked, frowning.

Brittany stopped as well. She looked around, before looking at the house they were in front of.

" _No! Ow! P'ease!_ " The voice sounded younger than the first one, but it was the same one.

"Call 9-1-1," Anna ordered, walking toward the house.

Brittany took out her phone and dialed the number. Anna tried to find a way into the house.

She crawled in through the window. She followed the screams, stopping when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Brittany standing behind her. "What are you doing?" Anna whispered, feeling the urge to check on the screams, but she didn't want Brittany to be in danger.

"I'm not letting you go up there alone. We're in this together," Brittany whispered back. "The cops are going to be here soon."

Anna was going to answer, but the sobs stopped her. She grabbed Brittany's hand, and together, they went to the door where the sobs could be hear. Anna flinched when she heard the sound of something hitting flesh. She heard a shout followed by apologizes.

Anna stormed into the room, to see a man holding a belt. She looked over to see a woman holding down a naked girl. Seeing the girl made Anna angry. She saw the welts covering the girl's body. Almost every inch of her was red. The girl was sobbing.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, frozen mid-swing. "This is our house, get out!"

"No," Anna said, glaring at him.

"This is none of your business," the man snarled, letting his hand fall at his side.

"It is when that girl seems to be in danger."

"This is a family matter," the woman interjected.

"This is abuse," Anna exclaimed, glaring at them.

"Listen here you bitch, you bare going to get out of my house or I'm going to make you," he threatened, taking a step towards Anna and Brittany.

Neither girl moved. They stood their ground.

" _This is the police!_ " The cops stormed into the room, guns up.

"Arrest these women, they were breaking and entering," the man said, glaring at Anna.

"Sir, put the belt down. Miss, move away from the girl," the cop said, signaling to the two people. They did as they were told. Two other cops went to arrest them.

Anna and Brittany rushed to the girl, who was lying on the ground. Her body was covered in cuts and blood. Brittany grabbed a blanket and covered her.

"Hey, sweetie, can you hear me?" Anna asked, really looking at her. Seeing the girl open her eyes, Anna remembered her. She had been the girl she saw two years before. "Britt, this is her. The girl."

Brittany's eyes widened. She looked down to see the girl trembling. Probably going into shock, but they weren't sure.

"Babe, you're going to be okay," Brittany whispered pulling the girl onto her lap. "Can you tell me your name?"

"'ai'ee," the girl muttered, half unconscious.

"Can you repeat that."

"H-Hai-Hailee," she said, her head falling forward.

"No, baby, stay with us. You are going to be okay. Just stay with us okay? Hold on for us," Anna whispered, moving so she was huddled up with the the two girls.

"'ay," Hailee muttered, letting her head fall onto Brittany's shoulder. Her breathing was irregular, and her body was trembling.

"You're going to be okay," Anna whispered, as the three waited for the ambulance.

-

Brittany stared at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Physically, her body will heal. Emotionally, it's going to take a while. Her parents, what they did to her will stay with her forever. You'll just have to help her through it, if you choose to take care of her."

Anna glared at the doctor. "Of course we are going to take care of her."

The doctor raised his hands. He opened his mouth to answer, but a shout of pain from the room interrupted them. They all stormed into the room to see the girl Hailee sitting there in pain.

Brittany felt the need to check on her. The girl, although she wasn't, looked so small. She took a step towards the bed, but the girl tried to move away, letting out a whimper. Brittany knew in that moment Hailee didn't remember them from the house. She had been so out of it, she could have welcomed Satan to her house.

Brittany stopped, staring at the girl who wouldn't look at them. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You're going to be fine."

Anna took a step forward. "I remember you."

Brittany watched as Hailee frowned. The young girl took at peek at Anna before turning back to the ground.

"Do you remember me?" Anna asked. Brittany could see how much Anna hoped she remembered.

"Y-yes," Hailee stuttered, her voice just barely a whisper. She looked so scared.

"You're safe. Your parents aren't going to get to you. We promise," Brittany told her, sitting on the bed. "We'll take care of you."

 


	5. Hailee and Anna and Brittany (i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue

Brittany watched as Hailee looked around the house. "Welcome," the blond said.

The younger girl jumped up at the sound. Her eyes shifted to Brittany before shifting the ground. The blond gave her a smile.

"This is your home. You don't have to be scared here," Brittany told her.

She watched as Hailee stared back. The young girl hadn't said anything since leaving the hospital. Her parents were charged with parental abuse, endangering a minor. Brittany and Anna were so glad that there was more than enough evidence against them that Hailee didn't need to testify. It took a lot of convincing, but the two women were able to convince the social worker to let Hailee stay with them.

Hailee took a step back when Brittany walked towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl shook her head.

Anna walked into the living room. "You room is ready."

Hailee's eyes widened.

"Do you want see it?"

Hailee shrugged.

"Lets go see it," Brittany said, signaling to the girl. She walked to the room, Hailee walking behind her.

Anna opened the door. Brittany grinned as she looked into the room. It was a light green room. It was light green and white.

Brittany and Anna stood back to watched as Hailee looked around the room. Her fingers ran through everything. She stopped at the bed. She turned to look at the women.

"That's your bed," Anna said, nodding her head.

"F-for me? I-I I never, I never had a b-b-bed before," Hailee whispered, looking up at the two women, but not their eyes, never their eyes. There were tears in her eyes.

Brittany's own heart broke as she saw the look in her eyes as she pressed own on the bed. She turned to Anna, who also had tears in her eyes. Brittany knew they did the write thing.

-

Anna didn't expect the first panic attack a few weeks later. She was cleaning, when she heard glass shatter. She ran to the kitchen to find a crying Hailee standing over broken glass. The girl trembled.

"S-sowwy," Hailee said, in a small voice.

Anna was confused for a second, hearing the child-like voice. She shook her head. "No, it's okay. Let's get you out of there, okay?"

Anna took a step towards Hailee, but the girl flinched. "No, p'ease. Sowwy."

"No, sweetie, I'm not going to hit you. I just want to move you so you don't get hurt."

"I-I, wa'er, an-an' it faw'ed," Hailee cried, shaking her head. Her legs seemed ready to collapse. Anna rushed over and wrapped her arms around the girl. Hailee struggled for a second, before relaxing.

"Sh, it's okay. You aren't going to get hurt. You are never going to be hit again," Anna whispered, holding her close. She felt Hailee grab her shirt, her knuckles paling.

Anna ran her hand through her hair, as she whispered into Hailee's ear. The girl's grip slowly loosened, as her breathing started to calm down. Anna didn't move from her spot. She held on to Hailee, as the girl's breathing evened out. She knew the girl had fallen asleep, but she didn't dare move.

Hailee hadn't been able to sleep through a single night. She would wake up after a nightmare in which her parents take her back. Brittany or Anna, who ever woke up, would just sitting in the living with the girl watching cartoons until she fell back asleep. It usually took two or three hours.

Anna's butt got numb, but Hailee was sleeping peacefully, and a numb butt was more than worth it.

-

Brittany woke up from her sleep by crying. Anna was sleeping next to her, dead to the world. With a yawn, Brittany left her room. She knocked on Hailee's door, where the crying was coming from. She opened the door, to find Hailee standing in the middle of the room, her blankets in her hands. Brittany's eyes raked the girl's body, to see Hailee's inner thighs wet.

"Did you wet the bed?" Brittany asked, her voice soft.

Hailee stared at the blankets. "S-s-sorry."

Brittany shook her head. "It happens to everyone. Anna didn't stop wetting the bed until I married her."

A small smile formed on Hailee's lips. She looked ready to laugh, but stopped herself.

"How about I put those blankets in the wash while you shower, and we have some cereal?"

"N-not mad?"

"It was an accident. Even if you were bad, Anna and I would never hit you."

Hailee nodded her head. Brittany gave her smile, taking the soaked blankets to get them washed.

-

Another month passed, and Hailee was still wetting the bed. She'd wake up crying each and every time. Anna and Brittany didn't mind the bedwetting aspect, they were worried about the emotional toll it was taking on the girl. She had been having more panic attacks then usual.

Brittany had an idea to help the girl, and they were going to talk to Hailee about it.

Anna closed the door behind her. She looked over to see Brittany and Hailee sitting on the couch. Hailee was giggling as they watched television.

Anna walked into the living room. She sat down next to Hailee, but made sure they weren't touching. Brittany pressed pause on the television. She turned to Hailee.

"Hey, baby, we walked to talk to you about something," Brittany started, but stopped when Hailee's eyes started to water. "No, it's nothing bad. We just wanted to help. We bought something to help so you don't wet the bed anymore."

Anna grabbed an item from the bag in front of her. She watched as Hailee frowned. Her tears started to stream down her face. "Wh-why?"

"We're not going to make you wear them. But we thought they could help. Do you trust us?"

Hailee stared at the item. Her eyes slowly moved up to meet Anna's before shifting away. She slowly nodded her head.

"We'll try it tonight. And if you hate it, we can try something else, okay?"

"Okay," Hailee whispered, nodding her head.

-

Brittany watched as her little girl played with her teddy bear. After the diaper incident, Hailee slept every night with it. Then, she started to have accidents during the day, so she wore them during the day as well. Anna bought her a teddy bear that Hailee got attached to. She couldn't be without it. She started to suck on her thumb, so the girls got her pacifiers.

It didn't take long after the pacifier for Hailee to regress. Her speech changed, her voice was more childish, more innocent. Her eyes started to fill with wonder. She'd love to watch the children shows. She'd sleep more, and loved to be carried. But Anna and Brittany couldn't pick her up like nothing. They'd have to tell her that they were going to pick her up.

She started to use sippy cups, and needed to have bars on her bed. She'd cry when she was wet.

But the best part was that Hailee was looking at them in the eye now. It had taken months, but the girl had enough trust that she could hold eye-contact. Anna and Brittany never pushed her. They never pointed it out. She did it on her own.

Anna walked into the house after rehearsal. Her play wasn't every day. And it wasn't demanding. So with Brittany's teaching and Anna's acting, someone was always able to be with Hailee.

Hailee turned to look at Anna, who hung her jacket up. "Mama!"

Anna and Brittany froze. They turned to each other. Anna slowly walked up to Hailee and crouch down in front of her, tears streaming down her face.

Hailee frowned. She turned to Brittany. "Mommy, why Mama cwying?"

Brittany let out a sob. She let herself slip to the ground. "Mama is happy," Anna whispered, holding her arms opened.

Hailee jumped into her arms, giggling. Brittany joined in on the hug. All three laughed.

Brittany never felt so happy. The three were a family. They were a happy family.


	6. Tori and Alessia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Dates and Meetings

****Tori Kelly had wanted to sing ever since she was young. She loved how music could make people feel things.

She never thought she'd meet someone special thought it. To her, music was just a hobby. She loved it. She  _lived_  for music, but she never thought she'd make a living out of music.

Tori walked into the bar. It was open mic night. Tori never expected to find  _her_  in there. It was so clinche. It was so ironic. It was perfect.

Tori was sitting at the back of the bar. She had a drink in front of her. She was going to go up and sing later in the night. But she did want to be intoxicated.

She watched as a girl sat down on a stool. She turned to the guy with the guitar and nodded. She watched as the girl took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sang.

_She just wants to be beautiful_  
_She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits_  
_She craves attention, she praises an image_  
_She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor_  
_Oh, she don't see the light that's shining_  
_Deeper than the eyes can find it_  
_Maybe we have made her blind_  
_So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away_  
_'Cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made_

Tori watched as the girl was lost in the music. She watched as she swayed, as she sang. Tori felt the need to find out who she is. She had to know.

-

Alessia Cara sat at the booth. The barista handed her a cup of water. "Thank you." Alessia was drinking the water when someone sat down next to her. She turned to see a blond woman sitting there. Alessia placed her cup down and turned to see the next person take the stage.

"You were really great," the woman said.

Alessia turned to look at her. "Thanks."

"Did you write that song?" she asked.

Alessia nodded. "I did."

"I'm Tori," the other woman said, extending her hand.

"Alessia," the other girl said, shaking the hand offered to her.

The two girl ended up talking about their lives, their musical taste, what they wanted to do in life.

Things were great between them, their friendship flourished.

They were out for lunch when Tori went in for a kiss. Alessia was shocked.

Tori moved back, her eyes wide. "I, I thought, I shouldn't have," Tori stuttered, shaking her head. The older of the two stood up and was ready to leave, when Alessia grabbed her hand. When the blond turned, Alessia connected their lips.

Alessia disconnected their lips. "You thought right."

Tori grinned and reconnected their lips.

-

Two months into their relationships, both girls were still going strong. Tori found a new love for music. She  _loved_  singing with Alessia. She  _loved_  hearing her girlfriend's voice. She just loved her. But neither girl said those three little words to each other. Tori was scared Alessia wouldn't feel the same. The emotions Tori felt, they were strong. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Alessia.

She knocked on the door, and waited for her girlfriend to open it. She grinned when she saw the simple, yet amazing outfit on her girlfriend's.

"Ready to go?" Tori asked, offering her elbow.

The other girl nodded and took the elbow. Tori lead them to a restaurant, where they got a table at the back.

"How was your day?" Tori asked, after the waiter left.

Alessia grinned. "It was great. I wrote a few more songs. And I got a raise."

Tori nodded her head. "That's great. I can't wait to hear them."

"You know, no other boyfriend or girlfriend seemed to care about my music."

"Your music is a part of you. And I care about everything about you."

"I love you Victoria. I love you so damn much," Alessia said, reaching over and grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"I love you too Alessia," Tori responded, reaching over to kiss Alessia across the table. Both girls stared at each other, smiles on their faces.

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tori muttered.

Alessia turned to look at her and laughed. She shook her head. Tori looked nervous, and it made her fall even more in love with the older girl.

"You promised me," Alessia said, grinning.

Tori sighed. "Fine. Let's just do this."

Alessia gave a small cheer, and she went to turn her camera on. She turned to the camera.

"Hey guys, Alessia here. I'm going to sing a new song for you guys today. But first, I want you to meet my beautiful girlfriend who I love very much, Tori. She is going to sing a song with me, I hope you guys enjoy this," Alessia said, into the camera grinning.

Tori just waved.

The two sang in front of the camera. Once the song was done, Alessia quickly edited it and posted it up.

"That was so much fun," Alessia said, pushing her laptop to the side.

"I should come over a lot more often," Tori said, nodding her head.

Alessia stared at Tori. "Move in with me."

Tori let out a laugh. "What?"

"Move in with me."

"Seriously?"

"If you want. If not, it's okay. I shouldn't, uh, I shouldn't had said anything."

"No, I want to. I just, I wanted to ask first," Tori said, a laugh in her voice.

Alessia let out a breath. She laughed, shaking her head. "You had me worried for a second."

Tori shook her head. She pressed her lips against her girlfriend. "I love you. And I'd love to see you every morning and sleep next to you every night."

Alessia grinned. "How about we go continue this on  _our_ bed?"

Tori grinned, and pulled Alessia to her bedroom, their clothes flying everywhere.

-

Tori was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her body was sore, from her nightly activities with her beautiful girlfriend. They had been living together for a few months now, and things were still perfect.

Going to sleep and waking up with Alessia was the best thing to every happen to her. She stared at the naked back of her girlfriend, while said girlfriend checked her emails.

The two had posted another video where they answered fan questions. The two always celebrated after their video posts.

"Things are looking good?" Tori asked, sitting up. She crawled over to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, her bare breasts pressed against Alessia's back.

"Things are looking good."

Tori wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She closed her eyes and placed her chin on her shoulder. Alessia's breathing lulling her back to sleep.

"Tor?"

"Hmm?"

"I have an email from a Ally and Normani asking to meet us. Do you think we should do it?"


	7. Keana and Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: During Cookies and Broccoli and Cards

 

Lucy looked around the plane. She was sitting between both her fathers. Most people on the plane ignored them, but the older ones would give them looks. She turned back to the monitor on the seat in front of her.

"Are you excited to see your Mommy?" her Papi asked, grinning.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Miss her."

Austin grinned. "She misses you too. She always asks about you."

"Happy." Lucy turned to the monitor, so excited to see her mother.

-

Keana Issartel watched as the people passed by. She was waiting, excited for Lucy.

When Keana was fifteen, her mother gave birth to a little girl. Keana fell in love with the girl, her baby sister. Unfortunately, the child didn't make it past a year before she got really sick and passed away. Losing her sister left a hole in Keana's heart.

Keana was twenty-four when she saw Lucy outside a café. The young girl was wrapped in clothing too big for her body. She looked so lost, and Keana felt the need to take care of her, the same need she felt for her sister before her passing. She bought a muffin and walked out to give it to the girl. Lucy was scared, but took it. They formed a short friendship. Keana would buy Lucy something from the café, and the two would sit there and talk. Lucy told her about her life, what she had been through. Keana then offered to take care of her. To give her the home she needed.

At first, Lucy was against being treated as a baby. but Keana kept at it. It didn't take Lucy long to fight it. She ended up letting Keana shower her, feed her. She let her put a diaper on her, and tuck her in. She ended up liking it. She ended up being Keana's little girl. And she loved the little girl very much.

People started to walk out of the terminal. She perked up, as she watched everyone pass by.

She saw two men and another woman walk out. She grinned, seeing her little girl in the first time in some time in months. She grinned when she saw Lucy run to her. Keana opened her arms and let Lucy jump into them.

"I miss you Mommy," Lucy whispered into her ear.

Keana closed her eyes, missing the way her daughter felt in her arm. "I miss you too. I missed you so much babygirl."

Keana felt Lucy relax in her arms. She heard Lucy let out a sigh.

Keana's home was in her arms.

-

"Want to take a walk to Central Park?" Keana asked, staring at her daughter.

The younger girl nodded with a grin. "We get ice cweam?"

"We'll get all the ice cream you want," Keana told her, kissing her cheek. She looked towards Shawn and Austin. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

Austin shook his head. "No. Lucy has been talking about this day for the full week. We'll leave you two alone. Maybe we can get dinner with you guys tomorrow?"

Keana nodded. "Thank you."

-

_Over A Year Ago_

Sixteen year old Lucy was sitting on the island, watching Keana cook. The older woman brought the spoon up to the girl's lips. "Blow."

Lucy blew on the spoon, then opened her mouth. Keana fed her the food. "How does it taste?"

Lucy seemed to think about her answer. She grinned and showed Keana a thumbs up. Keana grinned and helped Lucy off the island. She watched as Lucy ran to the dinner table and sat down.

Keana grabbed two plates and filled them with food. She placed them on the table and went to get two cups, a sippy and a regular one.

"How was your day with Vero?" Keana asked, looking at Lucy.

The younger of the two grinned. "Good. We pwayed. An' we watcheded Dowa. Eated bwownies."

Keana grinned. "Well, sounds like fun. I missed you today."

"Me too. I love you Mommy"

Keana froze. She stared at Lucy. They had been living together for a few months. "M-mommy?"

"Ye'. You my Mommy," Lucy said, shoving food into her mouth.

Keana felt her heart soar as she watched Lucy eat her lunch.

-

"How is Lauren?" Keana asked, holding hands with her daughter. They were walking around.

Lucy looked over, ice cream at hand. "Good. We in schoo'."

"Really? How are you liking that?"

"'kay. Lauwie have oder fwiend.  _Hailee_ ," Lucy said, glaring at her ice cream.

"Hailee?"

"Yes," Lucy said, "she take Lauwie."

"Really? Your fathers told me you were friends with this Hailee. You don't like her?"

Lucy shook her head. "Lauwie mine."

Keana laughed. She shook her head. Lucy was jealous. She didn't like that she had to share Lauren with someone else. She just hoped Lucy got over her jealousy. She had heard stories about Hailee, and the girl sounded so innocent, so sweet.

"Well, you should talk to Lauren about that. Maybe Hailee isn't so bad."

Lucy sighed. She just continued to eat her ice cream.

-

Lucy curled up in Keana's arms. She could feel her Mommy was holding her and it made her happy. It had been months since she slept in her Mommy's arms. Don't get Lucy wrong, she loved her Daddy and Papi, but it wasn't the same as her Mommy.

Keana was the first person to believe in her. And she was the first person to love her (other than her deceased parents). And no matter what, Keana was going to be her mother, even if she didn't see her for months.

-

Keana groaned when she felt someone hit her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Lucy staring down at her. She grinned.

"Happy Mommy day!" Lucy exclaimed.

Keana opened her arms, letting her daughter jump into them. She kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby."

Lucy held tightly. "You no leave me."

"I'll never leave you. Even if I'm not with you, I'll always be here," Keana said, tapping on the spot over Lucy's heart. "I love you. And I will always love you."

"I love you. Always Mommy."

"Always. I'll never  _not_  be your Mommy. You'll always be my little girl."


	8. Anna and Brittany and Hailee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: During Cookies and Broccoli and Cards

****Hailee grabbed the pancakes Anna had made and took them to the table. Once Anna turned the fire out, Hailee kicked her out of the kitchen, as she did the year before. She grabbed the chocolate chips and started to decorate the pancakes. She made a heart on Brittany's and made a musical note on Anna's. She poured juice in cups with precaution.

Last time she made a mess at her old house, her parents weren't happy. They punished her so bad, she wasn't able to sit for days and they didn't let her eat for a week.

Once she was done with the decorations and she was glad with how everything was placed, she went to get her parents.

-

Anna's show came to an end. She looked out into the crowd to see Brittany and Hailee sitting close to the stage. The younger of the two was on her feet, clapping.

Hailee almost never went to a show. There were too many people, and they were loud. The only days she went was on Anna's birthday or Mother's Day. She said it was special, and she could suck it up (in her cute innocent way).

They were going out to eat later.

Hailee had her twenty dollars. She said she was taking her mothers out to eat. And she was going to pay. She even had the twenty dollar bill pinned up on the wall as a reminder.

Anna walked off stage and to her dressing room. There was a knock on the door, and she opened it. She grinned when she saw her wife and daughter in front of her.

"Well, hello," Anna said, moving so the two could walk in. She watched as Hailee jumped around. She turned to her mother and gave her flowers. "Thank you baby."

"Welcome Mami," Haile responded, smiling. "We, uh, we go eat?"

"Let me get my things and then we can go, okay?"

Hailee nodded. "Yes." She walked over to Brittany held her hand while they waited.

"Where are we going baby?" Brittany asked, looking at the girl.

"M," she said, nodding her head. Hailee reached into her pocket and took out her twenty dollar bill. "I buy. I, uh, it on me?"

"Well, I can't wait to be treated," Brittany responded, nodding her head.

"Yes, tweated."

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's all go," Anna said, as they walked out.

Anna and Brittany stood on either side of Hailee, something they always did. They did it to make sure Hailee didn't accidentally bump into someone. It had happened once, and it sucked.

-

_Over A Year Ago_

"Do you know what ice cream you are going to get?" Brittany asked, walking in the slow pace.

"I-I can choose?" Hailee asked, frowning.

"Yeah. You can get which ever you want. I personally like the birthday cake flavor," Anna said, nodding her head.

Hailee bit her lip. She opened her mouth to respond, but someone bumped into her before she could utter a sound.

Anna and Brittany watched as the younger girl froze. Tears started to stream down her face as her eyes glazed over. Her breathing turned into gasps. Her knees trembled.

Brittany rushed forward, grabbing the girl before she could hit the ground.

Hailee started to sob, while Brittany held her. "Shhh, you're okay baby. We are getting ice cream. We are having a nice day. You are safe," Brittany whispered.

Anna knelt down in front of them, glaring at anyone who stared at them.

"Hails, you are safe with us. We aren't sending you back," Anna whispered.

Hailee let out a whimper, her eyes going back to its hazel color. Brittany started to loosen her grip, but Hailee whined. Brittany tightened her hold.

The girl reached over and grabbed Anna's hand. The three stayed like that until Hailee was able to get up.

It was then both women decided that they were going to do anything in their power to keep the girl from having a panic attack again.

Hailee ended up getting birthday cake flavored ice cream.

-

Hailee held the door open as her mothers walked in. They went to stand in line. Hailee stood in front of them.

It didn't take long for them to be in front. The cashier smiled at them.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you?" the girl asked, staring at Hailee.

"I, I pay," Hailee stutterer, feeling her hands clam up. "H-happy meal? N-nugge's."

"And to drink?"

"Owenge juice?"

The cashier nodded. "Anything else?"

Brittany and Anna ordered their foods. Hailee handed over her twenty dollar bill.

The cashier handed her the change. Once the transaction was over, the young girl let out a breath. Her mothers pulled her to a table and sat her down.

"You were great," Brittany said, kissing her cheek.

"This is already an amazing day," Anna added, kissing the other cheek.

Hailee beamed. "On'y the bes' fow my Mami and Mommy."

Both women grinned at that.

-

Brittany ran with Hailee. After their lunch at McDonalds, the two older women decided to go to the park. Hailee was excited.

At that moment, they were playing Hide and Seek. Anna was 'it' and the other two were looking for places to hide.

Brittany and Hailee went to hide behind a tree. "Here I come!"

Hailee giggled, as she tried to make herself small. Brittany shook her head, grinning. She could hear Anna called for them.

"Where are you? I can smell your fear. I can hear your breathing," Anna said, not far from where they were.

Hailee looked at Brittany with bright eyes. She held her breath, as she curled up against Brittany's side. Anna jumped in front of them. "I found you!"

Hailee squealed, while she hid behind Brittany. Anna ran to them, causing the other two to run in two opposite directions. Anna chased after Brittany and tackled her down.

Brittany giggled as she stared up at Anna. "Hey."

"Hi." Anna pressed her lips against Brittany's. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Brittany giggled. She leaned up to kiss her wife again, before groaning when she felt more weight on her body.

Hailee giggled as she laid on top of the dog pile. Brittany grinned. "Best Mother's Day ever."


	9. Lauren plus Clara and Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Abuse and neglect.
> 
> Time frame: Before Prologue

****Lauren wasn't fussy. She wasn't demanding. She wasn't needy. She was smart. She was quiet. She was affectionate.

Lauren was the perfect child, until she wasn't. At least to Mike and Clara Jauregui.

-

Two-year-old Lauren ran around, giggling as she wore a cape. Her parents watched her, as Lauren ran in a circle, her red cape flapping behind her.

"'ommy!" Lauren exclaimed, laughing. She jumped onto her father's back, giggling.

"She got me! Clara, help me!" Mike exclaimed, acting like Lauren weighed too much and he couldn't support you.

Clara watched with adoration.

Lauren released her father and ran away. She giggled, as she let go of her father and ran away. She had nothing to worry about, her parents were her protectors, and they would always would be.

-

Lauren got sick when she was two and a half. She had a high fever and wouldn't stop throwing up. She cried and cried. Mike and Clara didn't know what else to do, except go to the hospital.

Lauren just had a bad flu. Her immune system wasn't fighting back as hard as it should have.

Mike and Clara were just happy Lauren was okay.

They were okay, until they got the hospital bill.

-

Four-year-old Lauren drew patterns on the ground. She was wrapped in a small blanket. She drew lines on the dust, while she hummed herself. Lauren could hear cries coming from outside her door. She could hear her Mommy and Daddy cooing to someone.

Lauren sighed and went to the corner of the room. She curled up on the ground, using her blanket as a pillow. She wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to stay warm, but she couldn't sleep without a pillow. She made herself into a small ball in the very corner, trying to keep as much body heat in herself as she could.

Lauren closed her eyes, falling asleep.

-

Five-year-old Lauren smiled when she saw Ashley climbing through the window.

"'ea'?" Lauren asked, pointing to the book in Ashley's hand.

"I have the  _Frog and Toad Are Friends_."

Lauren nodded and patted the spot next to her. Ashley sat down with her. The younger of the two offered their blanket, but Ashley shook her head.

Lauren wrapped herself and turned to Ashley. "'ea'."

"What do we say when you ask for something?"

"'ease?"

Ashley kissed the girl's cheek before turning to her book. She opened it and started reading.

" _Spring. Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knocked on the front door. There was no answer._

_'"Toad, Toad,' shouted Frog, 'wake up. It is spring!'_

_"'Blah'" said a voice from inside the house."_

"Blah," Lauren repeated, giggling. She curled up next to Ashley as the older girl continued reading the book.

-

Seven-year-old Lauren flinched when her Mommy's hand connect with her cheek. Lauren's eyes filled with tears from the stinging pain.

"You  _stupid_  child," her mother spat, glaring at the girl.

Lauren touched her cheek, staring at her mother. "'ove 'ou."

"I  _don't_ love you. Should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

Lauren bit her lip.

"Go to bed," she said, rolling her eyes.

"'o' 'ommy," Lauren whispered, rubbing her arms.

"What the  _fuck_  are you saying? Speak like a normal person!"

Lauren whined, as she rocked on her feet. "'o' 'ommy. I 'o'."

Clara sighed, frustrated. She pushed Lauren away. "Go to damn bed!"

"I 'o'. 'oo'?"

Clara laughed. She shook her head. "You won't get food unless you learn to  _fucking_  speak."

"I 'eep?"

"I don't care what you do, as long as you leave me alone!"

"'ommy?"

"How many times to do I have to tell you, you Stupid Girl, go!"

Lauren flinched, before running away to her bedroom. Once inside, she heard the locks move, locking her inside the room.

-

Thirteen-year-old Lauren was hungry. Her stomach hurt, she had been heaving nothing for hours. She was curled up on her blanket, tears streaming down her face. She was just so hungry. She hummed to herself trying to distract herself.

She heard the door open. Lauren pushed herself up to look at her parents. Her father was standing there.

"Daddy, I 'ng'y," Lauren whispered, feeling her hands shake.

"You are lucky I don't want to deal with a dead body," he said, rolling his eyes. He placed a plate filled with bread and a cup of milk on the floor. Lauren quickly rushed to eat it, feeling pain in her stomach.

Her father laughed. Lauren looked up, her eyes wide. She shoved as much food into her mouth as she could, knowing her father could take it away any second. He'd do that for fun.

Lauren shoved too much food into her mouth. She started to gag and panicked. Her father just watched, laughing as Lauren tried to breath spiting the food out.

Once Lauren was breathing normally, he took Lauren's unfinished food and left. He left the milk behind.

Lauren cried.

-

Fourteen-year-old Lauren fell to her knees and puked all over her mother's shoes. The woman screeched, causing Lauren to flinch. The girl looked up to see her mother slap her and pull her by her hair. Lauren whimpered.

"You stupid girl! You dirtied my shoes!"

"'owwy!"

"Sorry isn't going to clean my shoes!"

She reached for Mike's belt that he left lying around.

"'o! P'ease! 'o!" Lauren screamed, trying to get away, but she was too weak to do so.

Clara raised her hand, before bringing the belt down.

-

Sixteen-year-old Lauren stared at the ceiling of her room, humming to herself. Her body hurt from her punishments. She was too stupid, so she was punished. She stared at the lines above her.

Lauren turned to look at the door. She could see her parents pass back and forth, while she waited. It had been two days since her parents entered her room.

Lauren gasped when she the door started to open. She saw her mother walk in. She covered her mouth and nose.

"What the hell?! How many times do we have to tell you to use the restroom?!"

Lauren whimpered, tried to move away.

"Answer me damn it!"

"'o 'ow!"

"You are so stupid! Next time you do that, you won't be able to sit down again!"

Lauren flinched, remembering the last time that had happened. It had hurt so much.

But Lauren couldn't control herself. She didn't know when her body wanted to relieve itself.

Lauren was scared. She was really scared.

-

It was a few weeks later when Lauren was able to run away. She was able to leave the house while her parents were out. She was able to get free.

-

A gasp woke Lauren up. She opened her eyes to see two women staring at her. Lauren didn't know them, she tried to move away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," the taller of the two told her, giving her a smile.

Lauren whined. Lauren coughed, her throat feeling rough from the force. Lauren whimpered in pain.

The taller of the two looked through her bags. "Are you hungry?"

Lauren whined, wanting food. She watched as the girl got a bag of cookies hand Lauren one. Lauren took it, staring at her.

"'nk ou," Lauren whispered. She took a small bite from the cookie. She knew she couldn't finish it all. She had to save it for later. She slowly ate half, before placing it next to her. "'ader."

The lady frowned. "For later? No honey, you can have more."

"'ly?" Lauren's eyes widened. She was really allowed to have another cookie? That never happened before.

The lady nodded. Lauren grabbed the cookie and shoved the whole thing into her mouth.

Lauren finished the cookie. She then started to cough again. The lady tried to touch her, but Lauren flinched away. She didn't want to get hit. Not again.

"'o."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you are okay. Can you let me do that?" she asked, staring at her.

Lauren stared at both ladies. She didn't know them, but they had been nicer to her than her Mommy and Daddy have ever been. Lauren's eyes shifted from one to the other, before nodding. "'ay."

-

**This wasn't as great as** **_Hailee plus Anna and Brittany._ ** **That one had a high bar. But I hope this gave you an insight of Lauren's life.**

**The crying was Chris. Clara and Mike gave them to adoption at the same time if you were wondering.**

**The last scene was the same from** **_Found_ ** **, but in Lauren's point of view.**


	10. Hailee and Anna and Brittany (ii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue

****Hailee looked at her Mama and Mommy. She was sitting at the table, watching both women cook. She grabbed her color and started to scribble on her Scooby Doo coloring book.

She had been with them for a few months and already saw them as her mothers. She was able to let go, able to get lost in her mind.

There had been a few hiccups, mostly with punishments, but she was getting better.

-

_First Incident_

Hailee hadn't been with Anna and Brittany for long. She was still getting used to not being hit every second of every day. She was still getting used to having three meals a day. She was still getting used to sleeping on an actual bed.

The first tell Anna and Brittany got about Hailee's need to regress was her teddy bear. Hailee named her stuffed bear Mr. Wiggleton, and Mr. Wiggleton was always with Hailee and where she went.

So the first incident involved Mr. Wiggleton.

The stuffed bear had gotten dirty and Brittany and put it in the wash. It was still drying when it was Hailee's bedtime (the girl had many nightmares throughout the night so they got Hailee to sleep earlier so she could be well rested come morning and have her eight hours even with the nightmares).

Hailee couldn't sleep without Mr. Wiggleton.

Hailee was laying on the bed, the two women tucking her in.

"Wh-where's Mr. Wiggleton?" Hailee asked, pulling her blanket closer to her face.

"He's drying up. He'll be ready to see you in the morning."

"B-but I n-need him," Hailee said in a small voice.

"He's still wet, Hails," Brittany said, rubbing the girl's arm.

"N-no! I need Mr. Wiggleton!" The girl bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.

"Hailee, you need to calm down, please," Anna pleaded, her own eyes connecting with Hailee's.

"Mr. Wiggleton protects me, p'ease," Hailee muttered, shaking her head.

Anna shook her head. "We can't get him dry fast enough. Do you want to sleep in our room?"

"No! Want Me. Wiggleton!" Hailee shouted, sitting up and pushing Anna.

No one moved. Anna and Brittany stared at Hailee in shock, while the young girl stared at her own trembling hands.

"Hai-"

"I'm sorry!" Hailee exclaimed, pressed her hands hard against her eyes. "Sorry. Sorry. Sowwy. Sowwy."

Anna raised her hands, her palms facing Hailee. "I'm not going to hurt you. But if you want, you can sleep with us. We aren't mad, okay?"

Hailee nodded, still crying. Brittany lead Hailee to their bedroom, where the two adults cuddled the girl.

The next morning, Hailee reunited with Mr. Wiggleton. Neither Anna or Brittany could get ride of Hailee's voice squeaking "Wiggy!"

-

_Fourth Incident_

It had been a few weeks and Hailee was letting the two women take care of her. She had wet the bed a few times before. Slowly, the girls could see that they were losing Hailee (the younger girl was starting to get angry with herself) and knew they had to do something.

Anna and Brittany could hear Hailee mumble to herself in her room. Worried, Brittany knocked.

"Hailee, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine." Her voice was uneven and small.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, grabbing the doorknob.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine."

"So you don't mind us coming in?"

"No!"

"Hailee," Brittany tried, not yet opening it. It took a long time to get the girl's trust and they didn't want to ruin it by just barging in.

"Y-you're going to get mad," Hailee whispered.

The older women could hear the breaking in the young girl's voice.

"We're coming in, and we won't get mad," Anna said, entering the room.

Hailee was standing there, her blankets bundled up in her arms. Looking at her, the older women can see what Hailee was scared of.

"It's okay," Anna said, taking a step towards the younger girl. "We aren't mad."

Hailee shook her head. "No. I wet the bed. N-not good."

"It happens babe," Brittany said, keeping an eye on the girl.

Hailee shook her head. "M-mommy and Daddy didn't like it."

"We're not them Hailee. We aren't going to hurt you."

"B-but I made a m-mess. I-I'm pathetic," Hailee muttered.

Anna shook her head. "No, you just had an accident. You aren't pathetic, if anyone is, it's them."

"B-b-but-"

"No Hailee. You aren't going to be punished. How about we help you clean up? It must feel uncomfortable in those pants."

Hailee nodded slowly. She let Anna take the blankets from her and place them on the ground.

Brittany moved to Hailee. "I'm going pull your pants down, okay?"

Hailee watched with a frown. When Brittany was able to get Hailee's pants to her thighs, the girl snapped.

"No!" Hailee pushed them away and moved to the corner of the room. "No! No hurt!"

"Hailee?" Brittany questioned, slightly confused from the reaction.

"No! No, no, no, no," Hailee muttered, and soon her 'no's became one, "nonononono."

"Sweetie," Anna tried, crouching down near the girl.

"Punish, pants down. I'm bad so pants down," Hailee whispered, her eyes glazed over, "no pants, hurts worse."

"Hailee, we were going to help her clean up, not hurt you. We aren't  _them."_

Hailee looked at Anna and Brittany. "No hurt?"

Brittany shook her head. "We aren't going to hurt you, ever."

"P-promise?" Hailee asked, frowning.

"We promise," Anna answered, smiling at the girl.

-

Things were hard, but things were good, and there was one day that was the best for them.

-

The judge looked at the two women and at the girl. He had heard all he needed to. He turned to the girl, Hailee.

"Hailee?"

"Y-yes?" the girl muttered, not looking at him.

"Hailee," he said in a softer tone, "look at me please?"

She didn't make eye contact, but she was looking at him.

"You are no longer Hailee Stienfeld, you are now Hailee Kendrick-Snow, and these two wonderful women are now your mothers."

Hailee perked up. "'eally?" she asked in a shy tone.

He smiled. "Yes really. I hope you get the family you deserve."

Hailee hugged both women, and the three cried.

The judge watched which pure happiness as the family rejoiced over the fact that they were a family.

Moments like these made him love his job. He got the chance to give kids who needed love a family, and he could see the good it was doing Hailee. He had seen her case file, and meeting her, he knew he had to put her in the best home he could find, but the home found her.

-

Hailee was getting better. She didn't have friends, she was too shy to talk to anyone. Anna and Brittany could only hope for someone to help her out of her shell.

But Hailee was getting better. She was seeing a specialist (one of Anna's friends who decided to be a therapist. He worked with kids and like-minded people).

"Did you have a good session with Justin?" Anna asked, looking at the drawing.

Hailee looked up. "Yes Mami. He nice."

Anna smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you an' Mommy."

"And Mommy loves you," Brittany said, carrying two plates to the table. She placed them on the table. "Dinner is ready. We can color after."

"'kay," Hailee said, pushing her color book and 52 set crayons.

Anna helped Brittany before the three-piece family sat around the table. They all started to eat while Anna watched.

It was the perfect family and Anna wouldn't wish for anything better.


	11. Dinah and Ally and Normani and Camila plus Milika and Patricia and Andrea and Sinu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: During Okay?

 

**_Camila plus Sinu_ **

Camila was losing it. She was losing it and it wasn't her fault.

They did this, and she was just a victim.

But was she taking it too far?

Was all this anger worth it?

Camila stared at the name on her phone. She turned to look at Lauren, who had finally fallen asleep. She went into the kitchen and pressed ' _call_ '. She waited until her head someone pick up the phone.

" _Hola_?" a sleepy voiced asked.

"Mami," Camila cried, feel her dam break and her tears rush out.

" _Mija, what's wrong?_ " Sinu asked from the other side of the line.

"Mami, the girls and I took Lauren to see her birth parents-"

" _Karla-_ "

"-no, I didn't want to. But they ignored what I had to say.  _They_  decided to take Lauren and I went with them to make sure Lauren was okay. But she wasn't Mami. She wasn't fine and she's so sad. And I'm mad," Camila explained, shaking her head.

" _Is she okay?_ "

"She's not sleeping. She's not herself."

" _Of course. She's traumatized. How is she with the other girls?_ "

"She's not really talking to them," Camila responded, staring at Lauren who was still asleep, cuddling with Nala. "She's not really talking period."

" _It's going to take her a while to go back to how she was. Just be there with her, mija. From what you're telling me, you're the only one who she trust. Be that person and keep her protected._ "

"What do  _I_  do Mami? Estoy tan enojada, but I'm hurt."

" _That's okay. What they did you, no era bien. It's okay to be mad. Do you want to come here away from the girls?_ "

"No, I think I'm going to go to the studio to record some songs. Maybe this will help me."

" _You are doing great, and you're going to be okay. Te quiero mucho, okay? You and Dinah are going to be fine. You and Lauren are going to be fine. Dinah and Ally and Normani need to, what do you kids say, get their heads out of their asses?_ "

"Mami!" Camila exclaimed, laughing for the first time in some time.

Lauren woke up, looking around, before looking at her own Mami.

"I have to go, Lauren is awake. I love you Mami."

" _I love you too, my daughter. Everything is going to turn out well._ "

"Okay."

Camila hung up and walked to the couch, where Lauren quickly attached herself to her Mami. "Okay Mami?"

Camila looked at the girl. "I will be."

Lauren smiled and hugged Camila.

The talk with her mother did her good.

-

**_Normani and Andrea_ **

Normani needed to talk to her mother. She was the only one who could talk to her about it. She dialed her mother's number and pressed the phone against her ear.

" _Normani?_ "

"Mom, we did something stupid," Normani said, her hand trembling.

" _What did you do?_ "

"We took Lauren to see her birth parents."

" _You did_  what _?_ "

Normani flinched. "You guys told us to do it at the Fourth of July."

" _We did no such thing._ "

"Mom-"

" _We didn't tell you to se them. We told you to sit down with Lauren and talk to her._ "

Normani continued the conversation, feeling bad and better at the same time. A talk with her mother was just the thing she needed after what happened with Lauren and Ally.

-

**_Ally and Patricia_ **

Ally couldn't breath. She couldn't think of anything else. All she could think about was the words Lauren uttered.

" _No wan' Awwy, wan' Mami_."

Ally's heart shattered when those words left Lauren's mouth. She had lost her, she lost her daughter and there was no one to blame but herself.

Ally needed to hear her own mother's voice.

" _Ally sweetie, what's wrong?_ "

"Mommy," she cried, unable to continue.

" _Allyson_ ," she heard her frantic mother, " _are you okay? Is something wrong with Lauren?_ "

"Yes."

" _Talk to me, what is going on?_ "

"We messed up, Mommy, we messed up bad. A-and Lauren hates me. She hates us."

" _I'm sure she doesn't._ "

"We blindsided her into seeing her birth parents in prison."

" _Allyson Hernandez, you did not._ "

"We, we thought we were doing the right thing, but, we, we did the wrong thing."

" _You shouldn't have done that._ "

"I know Mom!"

" _I get you are emotional, but I am still your mother._ "

"I'm sorry. I-I just don't know what to do. How do I fix it?"

" _You have to give it time. Let Lauren come to you, don't push her, but be there for her as well. She's the one who you hurt, so let things be in her terms._ "

"We hurt Mila too."

" _Allyson Hernandez, what the_ fuck _._ "

Ally flinched at her mother cursing. She didn't do it often, but when she did it wasn't pretty.

" _You are her older cousin, you are supposed to protect her not damage her!_ "

"I know! We just kept messing up and now we're paying for it."

" _It's the same as Lauren. Let Camila come to you. If your cousin is anything like your Uncle Alejandro, she's going to sulk._ "

"I know. Thank you Mom."

" _Anytime, but next time you hurt my little girl, I will visit you and smack you with a spatula._ "

"Why spatula?"

" _Because it'll hurt you._ "

Ally closed her eyes. "Okay Mom." She hung up before saying her goodbyes.

Ally was scared.

-

**_Dinah plus Milika_ **

Dinah's phone started ringing. She turned over on the empty bed and looked at the number. She froze, seeing "Mom" on the screen.

"Fuck." She answered the phone. "Hey M-"

" _What is this I hear that you took Lauren to see her birth parents and hurt your fiancée in the process?_ "

"Well-"

" _Hush, I'm talking. You are promising to love and cherish Camila, yet you stab her in the back? How could you do that?_ "

"Mom-"

" _I'm still talking. I want to know why you let those monsters meet_ your _daughter?_ "

"We thought-"

" _You didn't think. Because of what you and Ally and Normani did, Lauren is probably crying._ "

"Mom-"

" _I didn't raise you to be reckless. You have a daughter-_ "

"I know! This is why I didn't tell you. I know what I did wrong. I know I hurt her and Camila. And I'm trying to get them back. I'm trying Mom."

" _You are so hardheaded, but you have a big heart._ "

"I know Mom. I made a mistake, and I'm trying to fix it. This isn't like the other times."

" _You are special Dinah Jane. Why didn't you call me to tell me? Why did I have to hear from Andrea telling that I have an idiot daughter?_ "

"Because I knew I'd feel worse. I know I have to fix this, and I'm working on it."

" _Ever since you moved, we don't talk like we used to. I just wish you felt like you could still talk to me about anything._ "

"I do, but I felt like this was something I had to do myself."

" _We are family Dumb girl. We stick together. I love you so much, and I know you are hurting too._ "

Dinah nodded to herself. "Yeah, I helped destroy Lauren and I broke Camila's heart. Lauren doesn't call me Ma anymore."

" _She's hurt. She's hurt and she's mad. I don't think Lauren ever felt anger before. So this is all new to her. But she loves you and you'll always be her mother. You just have to let her find that out herself. Don't push her._ "

"Okay."

" _I love you, my idiot daughter._ "

"I love you too even though you are mean to me."

" _I am preparing you for the world._ "

Dinah smiled, wiping the tears she didn't notice slipped out of her eyes. "I love you mom and I promise to call more often."

" _Good. Now go and prove to your girls you love them more than anything._ "

"Not more than you."

" _Awe, now stop lying and go._ "

Dinah laughed as she hung up. Her mother always knew how to change things around.

Now it was time for Dinah to show Lauren she could be a good mother too and that she could be a good fiancée for Camila.


	12. Lauren and (Big) Lucy and (Big) Hailee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: During Dummies

****Lauren felt arms around her. She open her eyes because the arms didn't feel like Mami's. She looked to her left, then to her right to see her wives asleep on either side of her. Lauren snuggled a little to get a little more comfortable before going back to sleep.

-

Lucy was the next one to wake up. She let out a yawn and stretched a little. She looked over to see Lauren and Hailee still asleep. Lucy slowly moved off the bed, not wanting to wake either girl up. Lauren whined and patted around, subconsciously searching for Lucy. Hailee on the other hand subconsciously pulled Lauren towards her. Lauren sighed contently and pressed herself against Hailee.

Lucy quietly walked out of the room. She walked into the living room to see the eight parents sitting there.

"How are Lauren and Hailee?" Normani asked, a small frown on her face.

"They are still asleep. Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry," Lucy said, with a small smile.

Shawn laughed. "I sometimes wonder where all the food you eat goes."

"It's a mystery," Austin said, shaking his head.

Ally stood up. "We ordered some pizza, it'll be here in a few minutes. You can go back to Lauren's room if you want, we'll bring it to you."

Lucy gave them a smile. "Thank you." She turned and headed to the bedroom.

Hailee had woken up and smiled when she saw Lucy enter. Lauren was still asleep.

"We meet again?" Lucy said with a small smile as she sat on the bed.

"And it's for Lauren again," Hailee whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

"How are you? I've been worried about you since your outburst," Lucy said, reaching over and taking Hailee's hand.

Hailee shrugged. "I'm okay. I just, I get mad a lot sometimes and I can't control it. I'm getting help. Dr. Timberlake said I'm getting better."

Lucy leaned over and gently kissed Hailee's lips.

"I'm proud of you. You stood up for Lauren, it was sweet and kind of hot."

Hailee's cheeks burned up. "Th-thanks."

Lucy laughed, accidentally waking Lauren up.

"Look who's awake. Hi Laur," Lucy said, a small smirk on her face.

"'allo. You 'ook diff'en'" Lauren said, frowning. She stared at Lucy for a second. "I 'ike i'."

"You are so adorable," Lucy said, reaching over and kissing Lauren's cheek.

"I know," Lauren said in a smug tone. She giggled and turned so she could face Hailee. "'allo."

"Hey Ren," Hailee whispered, her blush gone. She hugged Lauren close and kissed her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Lauren nodded. "You 'ewe, I s'eep 'ood."

Lucy laughed. Lauren stared at her with a look.

"What?"

"I 'ike you 'augh," Lauren responded, shrugging. She then went to play with Hailee's long hair.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. "Um, thank you."

"'es. I 'ike 'aiw 'aiz," Lauren said, smiling up at Hailee.

Hailee smiled. "I like your hair too."

Lauren just grinned. She leaned against Hailee and grabbed Lucy's hand, playing with the ring she used to propose. (Neither Hailee or Lucy took it off)

-

Lauren perked up when she heard the words, "Girls, pizza is here."

"We 'aves pizza," Lauren said, grinning. She then gasped. "We no 'an be wi'es!"

Hailee and Lucy looked at each other, frowning. "Why can't we be wives?" the older of the two asked.

"We no 'aves da'e," Lauren said, her eyes wide. She pushed the the girl towards her coloring table. "No si', okay?"

"You don't want us to sit?"

Lauren nodded. "'es."

The girl then ran out of the room and into Camila and Dinah's. She looked around, knowing they were there.

"Aha!" Lauren exclaimed, grabbing one of Camila's old bows. She went to the mirror and placed it around her neck. She checked herself on the mirror before nodding, satisfied. She then ran back to her room. She was panting, as she stood in front of two girls.

"You okay there Ren?" Hailee asked, a smile on her face.

"'es." She walked over to Lucy and the chair she was standing next to. She pulled out the chair, "Fow, uh." Lauren let out another groan, pushing the chair back. "No si'." She then ran out of the room.

-

Hailee laughed. "Lauren is special."

"She is. And she's our girl," Lucy added.

They didn't have to wait long before Lauren walked in with Camila who had a box of pizza.

Camila whispered into Lauren's ear and the girl nodded. She walked back to Lucy, fixed her bow around her neck and pulled out the chair again.

"Fow you mi'ady," Lauren said, nodding her head.

Lucy sat down. "Thank you." She leaned over and pecked Lauren's lips.

Lauren grinned and walked over to Hailee's side of the table. "An' you, mi'ady."

Hailee took her seat. "Thank you my Knight." She also kissed Lauren's lips.

Hailee looked over at Camila to see her recording it. Camila noticed her and smiled.

Lauren took the pizza box and plates from Camila and placed it on the table. She sat down, and looked at the other girls. "We ead now?"

Lucy laughed. She nodded and opened the box. She gave each girl a plate of pizza before turning to close the box.

Hailee didn't know how long it was, but the second she turned to look at Lauren, half her pizza was gone.

Camila was laughing. She told the girls that she would be in the living room and walked away, muttered, "She is my daughter."

The girls ate and talked, well Lucy and Hailee talked while Lauren listened.

The finished eating the whole box. Lucy cleaned up the table while Hailee cleaned the mess on Lauren's face. Somehow, she got tomato sauce all the way on her forehead. How, no girl knew.

The three girls were back on the bed, leaning against the wall. Lauren was leaning against Lucy, but was holding Hailee's hand.

"You're mad at Aunt Dinah, Aunt Ally and Aunt Normani, and that's okay," Lucy told the girl. Lauren looked up at her.

"It's okay to be mad. Even I'm mad. We get it. But they do love you. They love you so much," Hailee continued, getting Lauren's attention.

"I's okay be mad?"

"It's understandable. You were never able to be mad. And I don't think you've ever had to deal with what  _they_  did. I have, and I was so angry. I still get angry. So I get it."

"And I get being mad at your parents. I hated my real mom and dad for so long. They left me alone to fend for myself, and I hated them. I hated them for so long, that I did things I shouldn't have. Meeting my mom, she helped me understand my anger."

"My Mami's friend helps me. But I learned to forgive when  _I_  wanted to because it was something I wanted to do, not something I felt like had to do."

"Do it on your own time. They love you, but you have to do it for yourself, okay? Promise us you'll forgive them when you want to, not because you feel bad."

"P'omise."

"And our next date," Lucy started, grinning.

"We're taking you out," Hailee finished.

Both girls kissed Lauren's cheek. The younger of the three giggled.

 


	13. Lauren and Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Before Parents (part 1)

 

Lauren loved baths. She really did. The warm water. Having someone run their hands through her hair. It was all fun to her.

That day was Ally's first time giving Lauren a shower, as the other girls usually did. Ally had been excited, having some bonding time with Lauren.

-

"'ub a dub dub, duck in a 'ub," Lauren muttered as she played with her rubber duckies. She had them swim around the waters.

 _Rub a dub dub, duck in a tub_  was something Dinah aways said when she was giving Lauren a shower. It made no sense to Lauren, but loved to say it.

"Close your eyes," Ally said, having put shampoo in Lauren's hair and scrubbed it.

Lauren closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting Ally wash out the shampoo.

Once that was done, Lauren went back to play with her rubber duckies, grabbing the toy ship and having it crash one of the ducks.

"'o!" she made the duck that got hit sink down while the other one screamed and cried.

"What are you doing Lo?"

Lauren looked at Ally with a smile. "Ducky die."

Ally conditioned Lauren's hair as the girl continued to play with her toys.

Once Ally was done and Lauren was clean, Ally grabbed a towel.

"Let's get you out of the tub and into clean clothes, yeah?"

Lauren looked at Ally. "'o."

"Lo," Ally started.

"'es Awwy?"

"You can't stay in the tub forever."

Lauren seemed to think about it. "'es."

"Ten more minutes, okay?"

Lauren nodded and continued playing with her toys.

-

Ten minutes had passed and the tub was filled with more bubbles.

"Lo, what did you do?"

"'oding," Lauren answered, not turning to look at Ally.

"Okay Lo, it's been ten minutes, let get you dried up," Ally said, grabbing the towel again.

Lauren shook her head. "'o 'nks."

"Lauren," Ally tried, giving her a stern look.

"We p'ay?" Lauren asked, offering Ally one of the ducks.

"Lauren, you are going to get sick."

"'o," Lauren said, going back to play with her rubber duckies and toy ship.

Ally rolled her eyes and went to unplug the bath rub. When Lauren saw what Ally was doing, Lauren let out a scream.

Ally got scared and jumped away. "Lauren, we do not scream."

"'o Awwy, 'o," Lauren told her, with tears in her eyes.

Ally took a deep breath before nodding. "Fine. Just a few more minutes, okay?"

Lauren nodded and went back to her toys. Ally sat on the closed toilet and watched as Lauren played, splashing the waters.

-

Ally grabbed the towel another time and walked towards Lauren. "You have to get out this time."

Lauren shook her head.

"Lauren, you are going to prune up."

The young girl frowned, but continued to play with her toys.

"I mean it Lauren, don't make me drag you out," Ally threatened, glaring at the girl.

Lauren just gave Ally an innocent smile.

Ally placed the towel on the sink and reached for Lauren. Ally was able to grab a hold on the younger girl, but Lauren started to struggle.

The water was splashing everywhere and soap managed to get into Ally's eye. She yelped and started to rub her eye.

"Ow, ow, ow," she muttered, as she tried to remove any trace of soap from her eyes.

Once the stinging in her eye was gone, she turned back to Lauren, who was still in the bathtub, giggling as she continued playing.

"I am going to get you out of that tub," Ally said, glaring at Lauren.

The young girl looked at Ally. "'o."

-

Ally returned to the restroom with a plate of cookies. She set them on the sink and turned to Lauren.

"If you get out now, you can have  _all_  these cookies," Ally tried, offering the cookies.

Lauren froze, as she stared at the cookies.

"Just come out of there," Ally said, signaling for the cookies.

Lauren frowned, before turning to her toys, playing with it.

"Damn it," Ally muttered, shaking her head. She had to find another way.

-

Ally sighed, as she hold two different items. She walked into the bathroom and cursed to herself when she saw the empty plate on the sink.

She had left the cookies and Lauren must have eaten them.

Ally stood in the middle of the restroom, holding a piece of Nala in one hand and a knife in the other. She held the knife against Nala's throat.

"If you don't get out, Nala gets it," Ally threatened, staring at the girl.

Lauren gave Ally a look. "Bi' 'eanie," Lauren told her.

"I am not mean!"

"'es!"

Ally sighed. "I will buy you candy if you get out now."

Lauren shook her head.

"The water is probably cold."

"'o."

"You stubborn girl," Ally muttered, walking out of the room. She gave up. She didn't know what to do anymore. Walking to her room, she passed Dinah.

"Where's Lauren?"

"Bathtub."

Dinah gave her a look. "Didn't you give her a shower an hour ago?"

"She doesn't want to get out!"

Dinah laughed and walked into the restroom. It wasn't even half a minute later that Dinah walked over with a towel-wrapped Lauren in her arms.

Ally looked shocked. "How-"

Dinah shrugged. "I just walked in and she wanted me to take her out."

Ally looked at Lauren with a look. "Never again."

Lauren gave her a smile as she leaned her head against Dinah.

-

Ally finished telling Normani and Camila what had happened, and they were laughing so hard. Neither of them had a hard time with Lauren. The girl got out when they asked her. They didn't know why Lauren didn't listen.

Ally leaned back against the couch, her eyes closed. She opened it when she felt someone sit on her lap.

She opened it to see Lauren trying to get comfortable. Lauren laid back against Ally.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" Ally asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lauren nodded. "'es." She turned her head to give Ally a kiss on the cheek.

Ally sighed. "You are so lucky you are adorable."

Lauren giggled and got comfortable, turning her attention to the television. Ally linked her hands on Lauren's stomach and just held her close.

Ally smiled, feeling so much love for the girl. She knew one thing for sure, she was never giving Lauren a bath ever again.


	14. Shawn and Austin and Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Ma's Day

It was her first time celebrating Father's Day. Shawn and Austin hadn't been her father's for long, but they deserved to be spoiled for the day (and every day).

Lucy was excited. Usually, Lucy would go shopping with Keana, and spend the day watching movies with her. But Shawn and Austin weren't Keana. They weren't the shopping type.

It took a few days to find what to do with her fathers. But she figured it out.

-

Austin groaned when he felt a pile of weight jump on him as he slept. He opened his eyes to see Lucy staring at him.

"Happy Daddy's day!" She kissed his cheek. Austin grinned.

"Thank you Princess," he said. "But you woke him up."

Lucy looked confused. "Who?"

Austin moved so he could whisper in her ear. "The tickle monster."

Before Lucy could get away, he started to tickle the girl. Lucy squealed as she tried to get Austin to stop, but she was unable to.

"What is going on?" Shawn asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy here woke up the tickle monster," Austin explained, still tickling his daughter.

Lucy continued to laugh.

"Leave her alone," Shawn told them with a grin.

"Or what?"

Leaning closer, Shawn whispered, "You'll wake up the other tickle monster."

Lucy screamed as Shawn started to tickle her.

"It's too late!"

-

"So when I pass you the ball, you run as fast as you can. Once you pass those two trash cans, you get seven points," Austin explained, giving Lucy the football.

"It's not fair!" Shawn shouted from across the small makeshift field.

"You lost fair and square, I get Lucy in my team," Austin told his boyfriend with a smirk.

Shawn glared at him.

"Let's do this. Loser buys lunch."

Austin smirked. "Hope you bought enough money."

Shawn huffed.

Austin held the ball, and turned to Lucy.

"We're going to win," he told her.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "We win."

Austin passed Shawn the ball. "You can go first."

Shawn shot him a glare before crouching down.

"Ready? Hike!" He took off running. He didn't get far when Austin tackled him. Shawn fell on his back with a groan.

Austin stood up with a laugh. He helped his boyfriend up.

"That hurt," Shawn whined, pouting.

Austin rolled his eyes and kissed his lips. "I'll kiss it better later."

"Play!" Lucy exclaimed from her spot.

Shawn nodded, grabbing the ball. Once Austin was in place, Shawn crouched down again. "Ready? Hike!"

-

Shawn looked through his wallet, "I have enough for ice cream, want to get some?"

Lucy nodded. "I pay?"

"Of course Princess."

Lucy grinned. She then turned to Shawn. "Papi, can I bowwow money?"

Shawn laughed. "Okay." He handed her a ten dollar bill and they went to buy ice cream.

Once they were seated and have their ice cream in front of them, they started to talk.

"Havin' fun?" Lucy asked, grabbing a spoonful of ice cream and eat it.

"Yeah, as our first Father's Day, this has been fun," Austin said, licking his ice cream cone.

"Says you. You had Lucy in your team!"

"You get her next time."

"I better. She's my good luck charm," Shawn said, shaking his head.

Lucy giggled.

"Nest time?"

"We are doing this again, and  _we_  will be beating Austin next time," Shawn told his daughter.

"We win. Daddy goin' down," Lucy told them, grinning.

Austin narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes weally. Papi and I win."

"I think something got on your ice cream," Austin said, frowning.

Lucy moved her face close to her ice cream to try and see what her father saw when Austin pushed her face on her ice cream, laughing.

Lucy gasped as she moved back, her nose smeared with ice cream.

Shawn tossed his head back and let out a big laugh. Lucy glared at her fathers as she cleaned up her face. "Mean."

Austin kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I love you too."

Lucy huffed as she continued to eat her ice cream, shaking her head.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Austin's cheek.

-

The day was coming to an end, and the family went to a small Mexican restaurant. Lucy, wanting to end the night perfectly, decided she didn't want to be little. The three ordered their food and were waiting for their food to arrive.

"I-if I didn't want to be little anymore would you still love me?" Lucy asked, paying attention to her hands that were on the table.

Shawn shook his head. "No. You are and will always be our little girl. You, me, Austin and Keana, we're a family. We love you because we care about you and if you want to live your life, that's fine."

"Being our daughter doesn't mean you have to be mentally little. You being our daughter means that we love you and will support you in anything you do."

Lucy nodded. "Y-you wouldn't abandon me?"

"Never. You're stuck with us. You have us, you have Keana, you have Hailee and Lauren, you have Dinah, Camila, Brittany, Ally, Normani and Anna. You have our families. We aren't going anywhere Lucia."

Lucy nodded, rubbing the tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"And we love you. Don't forget, where ever we are in life, we love you. Your mother loves you," Austin told her, smiling.

"And this day, Father's Day, it's something we are never going to forget."

Lucy nodded, smiling at them. "I don't want to be fully big yet, but I don't want to be little all the time."

"As long as we know when you don't want to be babies, and as long as we don't lose you like a daughter, it's okay."

"How about tonight we have a sleepover in the living room? We can watch scary movies? Scare your Daddy a little? Want to hear his high pitched scream?"

Lucy let out a laugh. "Okay. We can cuddle him if he gets too scared?"

"As mean as that sounds, it sounds perfect. For the first Father's day, this was a perfect day," Austin commented, grinning.

The food arrived and the family ended their night with a scream (Austin's).

 


	15. Sydney and Chrissy plus Demi and Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Echoing Currents.

****Sydney was four when her family died in a house fire. She was sleeping over at Chrissy's place. Her father had left a candle out, and it fell. By the time they had realized there was a fire, it was too late.

The Costanza family took Sydney in the second they found out there was no one left.

She lost a family, but gained a new one.

-

Chrissy was six when a burglar broke in and killed her parents. Chrissy and Sydney were told to hide inside the closet and not to make a sound. Chrissy kept her hand over Sydney's house as they listened to her parents' struggles.

Chrissy and Sydney were taken to foster care. Chrissy fought hard all those years to keep them together. They fought hard to stay together.

Fortunately, their foster parents got money for each girl, so they were more than okay with keeping them together.

Unfortunately, they cared about the money, not the girls. The girls were living off scraps. They were better off living in the streets.

-

Chrissy smiled at Sydney. They were sitting on a bed. It was still a sad time. By six, Sydney had lost a second pair of parents.

When Chrissy asked, Sydney's answer was that their parents would want them to lose who they are. They would want the girls to live for them.

Chrissy tried to live that way, but it was hard. Chrissy had to hear her parents' deaths. She had to listen and was unable to do anything about it. It took a toll on the girl.

Sydney reached over and grabbed Chrissy's hand.

"We're in this together," she said, smiling softly.

"Together," Chrissy responded, intertwining their fingers together. She looked back up and smiled.

-

"Who did this?" their foster father shouted, pointing to the broken frame on the ground.

Sydney flinched, hiding behind Chrissy. She had been playing with a ball and accidentally knocked it over. She was about to say it was all her fault when Chrissy spoke up.

"It was my fault, I didn't-" she was unable to finish as his hand connected with her cheek.

Sydney gasped hearing the sound of the slap bounce off the wall. It was silent for a second, before Chrissy let out a sob. Sydney was about to tell their "guardian" that it was their fault when he pointed to the bedrooms.

"Get the fuck out of my sight," he told him, anger in his voice.

Sydney grabbed Chrissy's hand and pulled her to the rooms. She closed the door and looked at her sister, who was sobbing, her own hand on her (probably) throbbing cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Sydney asked, giving Chrissy a hug.

"Y-you're my-my little s-ssister, I ha-have to protect y-y-you," Chrissy said between her sobs, "I'll always protect you."

Sydney closed her eyes as she rocked them, glad she had an older sister protecting her, not knowing that would be the downfall of her protector.

-

It hurt.

It all hurt.

Every step she took, pain would shoot through her body.

But she had to be brave.

Sydney would blame herself, and Chrissy couldn't have that.

She had to do something to make the pain stop. To numb it.

Majority of the foster parents had beer and other types of liquor. And she'd see them be all happy and do stupid things, but it never seemed to hurt.

Maybe alcohol could help numb the physical pain.

Chrissy looked around, before grabbing the bottle of alcohol. (Her foster parents at the moment had so much, they wouldn't miss one bottle.)

She took a swig, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. She let out a cough. Taking a few breaths, she drank more and more.

She started to feel lightheaded, and she started to feel dizzy, but the pain was fading.

Chrissy felt great. She could survive the next few years as long as she could numb the pain.

They were going to be okay.

-

Sydney flinched when she heard a glass break. She know Chrissy was out there. She knew she was in trouble, but Sydney was frozen, she was unable to move. She was scared.

The door opened and was slammed shut. Sydney, who had her eyes closed, opened them. She looked at Chrissy, who was cut up. There was blood at the corner of her mouth. She was leaning against the door, breathing heavily.

"Chrissy?" Sydney whispered, taking a step towards her adopted/foster sister

"'m fine," Chrissy said, her eyes closed.

Sydney took another step so she was standing in front of Chrissy, and touched her shoulder.

The older of the two flinched away. " _I said I'm fine_ ," she snapped, glaring at the younger girl.

Sydney's eyes widened, as she dropped her hand. "I-I just, I wanted to make sure," she stuttered, a small frown on her face.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. My head just hurts," Chrissy whispered, walking to her sister and placing her head on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sydney didn't respond. She just ran her hand through her sister's hair. She missed the old Chrissy, the one that was always laughing and smiling. The one that was sweet and innocent.

The older girl pulled away and walked to their bed, and pulled out a box. Opening it, she took out one of the many bottles of alcohol she had and started to drink it.

Sighing, Sydney went to get the first aid to take care of Chrissy's injuries.

Sydney enjoyed having a protector, but not anymore. Not when her sister didn't have a protector of her own.

(And there were moments Sydney would protect Chrissy, and she'd have bruises to show for it. Chrissy always got mad. She'd state that as the older sister, she had to be the barrier between her sister and any type of danger.)

-

Sydney was carrying all of the weight. (If she were healthier, she would have been able to help Chrissy, but she wasn't.) She used her back to open the doors. She looked around, seeing people walk past, busy with their lives.

(Her foster parents' had noticed that their liquor was disappearing. They knew it was Chrissy and hurt her. Chrissy was too drunk to defend her. Sydney did everything she could to protect her older sister. The moment she saw an opening, she helped Chrissy out of the house and closest hospital. Away from the place they called hell.)

"Help!" she exclaimed, feeling Chrissy become heavier. The young girl didn't want to drop her sister, but she feared she'd be unable to hold the weight up.

Chrissy was mumbling to herself, the alcohol radiating off her. The cut on her head was still dripping blood, it didn't look like it was going to stop soon.

A woman signaled to other people was they all rushed to them. Two men helped Chrissy onto a gurney, while the woman turned to Sydney, who was trembling.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, looking at Sydney, but all she could see is the doctors checking her sister out.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Sydney asked, numbly. Her eyes turned to the woman in front of her.

"We're going to do every thing we can to make sure she's okay," the woman said, staring back.

"She's all I have left. I-I can't lose her," Sydney whispered, her voice breaking. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her sister,  _her only family,_ be wheeled away. "You have to save her."

The woman nodded her head. She lead Sydney to the chairs and sat her down. She sat down next to her.

Sydney stared at the ground. She knew Chrissy was going to be okay. The girl was hurt, but fortunately, it wasn't fatal. But Sydney was worried about the future, and where they would end up.

-

Chrissy groaned, feeling the throbbing pain in her head. She looked around the room, the beeping annoying her. She saw Sydney sleeping on the chair next to her. The girl was curled up, arms wrapped around herself.

"She never left. You have a good friend," another voice.

Chrissy jumped, turning to see a pair of women standing at the door. Chrissy pushed herself up, ready to do anything to protect her sister if she had to.

"We aren't going to hurt you," the smaller of the two said. "I'm Selena, and this is my wife Demi."

Chrissy's eyes flashed form the women to her sister and back, trying to make sure there was enough distance between them.

"Your friend-"

" _Sister._ " Chrissy interrupted, fear and anger in her voice.

"Your sister was worried about you."

Chrissy stared.

"We want to help," Demi said, taking a step closer.

Chrissy shook her head. "I don't want to talk."

"We want to make sure whoever hurt you doesn't do it again."

"It's  _okay_ ," Chrissy said through her teeth.

"Let us help. If not for you, then for your sister," Selena whispered, pointing to the sleeping girl.

Chrissy turned to look at Sydney. Her sister. Her little sister. She turned back to the women. "Okay."


	16. Demi and Selena and Chrissy and Sydney (i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: After Echoing Currents

****Demi rocked Chrissy as the girl trembled. The girl had gotten an addiction to alcoholic drinks and was feeling the withdraw.

Sydney was asleep on the couch, having stayed up all night with a sick Chrissy. It had taken a few hours, but Selena and Demi were able to get the girl to sleep. Chrissy also talked her little sister into going to sleep.

Demi hummed, while Chrissy gripped her shirt. Demi ran her hand through the girl's hair, while Chrissy's sobs started to slow. It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep.

Selena looked at them from the kitchen. "How are we going to help them?" Selena asked, a small frown on her face.

Demi shrugged. "Just be there for them. They just need to know there is someone on their side. That someone will be there for them."

Demi turned to Sydney, who was curled up into a small ball, then down at Chrissy, who had her thumb in her mouth, sweat covering her face.

"I think I have an idea. We're going to need Lauren and her mothers."

-

Chrissy and Sydney were at the dinner table with another woman. She was explaining a math problem to the two of the girls. (Chrissy's withdrawal had been less demanding, and the sweet girl the mothers knew was there was coming out.)

Ally and Normani's wedding had happened, and it was beautiful. Although there was a surprise no one had expected, but it made Selena and Demi to have been there to see it happen.

Lauren was adorable as always, dancing with her wives. Chrissy never left Sydney's side (far away from the open bar). And Sydney ended up with a crush on someone. Demi wanted to go up to the boy and threaten him, but Selena didn't let her. But the boy seemed sweet, so she was okay with that.

Chrissy and Sydney were both trusting Demi and Selena more and more. They started to open up and tell them about their past, what they had gone through. They let the women cuddle with them.

Demi was at work, leaving Selena alone with the girls. Since the girls were underage, they needed an education. Selena and Demi decided to homeschool the girls, not wanting the public school environment to stress them out.

They hired twenty-six year old Elizabeth Olsen as their teacher. She was nice and worked at Sydney and Chrissy's face. She took breaks when the girls were frustrated. And she'd try to make the work as fun as possible. Her boyfriend was one of the nicest person they had met. He was a huge comic book nerd, especially Captain America.

"That's it for today. You math skills have improved so much," Elizabeth said, standing up and packing her things.

Sydney grinned. "Thank you. I'm smarter, right?"

Chrissy looked scandalized. "You didn't even know the square root of five hundred and seventy-six."

Sydney glared at her sister. Elizabeth laughed. "You are both smart. I'll see you next week."

The two girls said their goodbyes and the teacher left. Selena walked into the kitchen. She placed a plate of warm cookies in the middle of the table.

"Your reward for doing to well," Selena said.

Sydney dived right in, while Chrissy slowly reached for the cookie. She bit into it, and slowly ate it. Selena smiled and kissed both their heads, as she went to finish dinner.

-

Chrissy woke up in cold sweat one morning. It was dark, the power having left earlier that night. She could make out Sydney's sleeping figure across the room.

She grabbed the stuffed rabbit Demi and Selena gave her. She slowly got out of the bed and exited the room.

Chrissy looked down the halls. It was completely dark. She gasped, never noticing how scary it was. She realized the need to use the restroom.

Chrissy really had to go the restroom, but she was too scared to go.

Her heart was pounding, as her hands gripped the stuffed bunny tighter.

She crossed her legs, as her tears started to well up in her eyes. The pressure in her bladder was getting really uncomfortable.

The pressure got to much and Chrissy couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a cry when she felt her pyjamas become wet. She looked down to see the mess she had created.

Chrissy couldn't hold it in and started to sob, pressing Fluffy against her chest.

-

Sobs woke Sydney up. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around, and saw Chrissy's bed empty. The young girl shot up and looked around. She saw a shaking figure on her doorway.

"Chrissy?" Sydney called out, a frown on her face.

The sobs seem to quiet down, but didn't vanish. Sydney got out the bed, and walked to the doorway.

"Don't," Chrissy said, her voice shaky from the sobs.

"Why?"

"I-I made a mess," Chrissy told her, embarrassment in her voice.

Demi and Selena's bedroom door opened and both women came out, their phone lights on.

"What are you two doing out?" Demi asked, her voice light and soothing.

"Chrissy wet herself," Sydney answered, causing the older girl to sob again.

"S-sorry. I didn' mean it," she cried, hugging the stuffed rabbit closer.

Selena rushed forward and hugged her close. "It's okay, why don't I take you to the bath tub to get you cleaned up while Demi cleans up here."

"Mad?" Chrissy asked, looking at both women.

Selena shook her head. "No, it's okay. Accidents happen, we know that."

Chrissy nodded and let Selena lead her to the bathroom.

Sydney stood there as Demi went to grab items to clean the mess with.

"Is Chrissy going to be okay?" Sydney asked, scared for her sister.

"Selena is going to take care of her. How about after, the two of you sleep on our bed with us?"

Sydney nodded. "Please?"

Demi grinned. "Go get Chrissy some new pyjamas and then go to my room. I'll be there in a second."

Sydney ran to get the clean set of clothes, dropped them off, and ran to the adult's bedroom, getting under the covers, and waited.

-

Chrissy was asleep on the ground. Sydney was watching television. Both had mentally started to regress.  Chrissy was younger than Sydney.

"Syd, time for your nap," Selena said, while Demi picked Chrissy off the ground and took her to her bed. Sydney sighed.

"'kay," Sydney said, following Selena.

Selena tucked the girl in and kissed her head.

"Love you Mama," Sydney said, her eyes closing.

Selena's eyes filled with tears. She had been called Mama before, but it always hit her.

"Sleep well my baby girl," Selena said, before turning to Chrissy, who was hugging Fluffy. "Sleep well darling."

A smile appeared on Chrissy's face as she slept.

Selena was happy for her family. She and Demi finally had a real family, and she wouldn't wish for anything else.

 


	17. Ally and Normani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue

****Ally was four when she was told her Aunt Sinuhe had given birth to her cousin. Ally was excited to have someone to play with that wasn't a boy. Brandon, her older brother didn't play with her. He'd tell her he didn't have time for little kids.

Brandon was asleep next to her. The ten year old didn't care about the birth of their first cousin.

The Hernandez and Cabello family were connected by Ally's mommy, Patricia and her Uncle Alejandro.

Patricia walked towards them. "Ready to meet your cousin?"

Ally nodded. She followed behind her mother to Aunt Sinu's room. Before anyone could tell her anything, Ally climbed onto the bed and sat down next to her aunt.

"Dat her?" Ally asked, looking at the baby.

"This is your baby cousin," Sinu said, smiling softly.

"What her name?" Ally asked, reaching over with a finger. The baby wrapped her hand around Ally's little finger.

"Karla. Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao."

"Dat's long," Ally muttered, staring at the baby.

Ally pulled her finger from baby Karla's grip. The baby started to cry, only to stop when she had Ally's finger again.

Ally grinned. "She likes me."

Sinu nodded. "You are going to be a wonderful big cousin."

Ally beamed, as she looked at Karla, who was falling asleep.

-

Six year old Normani was new. She had just moved to Miami because of her father's job. She was scared to go to a new school with people she didn't know. She was scared they were all going to be mean to her.

Ashley and Arielle had tried to reassure, saying she was going to have the best time of her life and make new friends.

She was a year ahead, having skipped a grade.

The teacher told Normani to sit next to a boy named Arin. He smiled at her, but Normani just ignored him. Boy had cooties. And she didn't want cooties.

Normani ignored the boy the whole time and when it was recess, she was sitting alone. She watched as the kids all bonded and played with each other. Normani was lonely where she was. It was probably her fault for ignoring Arin.

"Hi," she heard, she looked over to see a short girl.

"Hi," Normani said slowly.

"I'm Allyson, but I prefer Ally," the girl said, sitting down next to Normani. "Want to be friends?"

"Yes. I'm Normani."

"I know, the teacher said your name. I sit in the back next to Troy. He's not very nice," Ally said shrugging.

Normani perked up. "If we ask the teacher, do you think she'll let us sit together?"

Ally nodded. "She's really nice. And you're new, so she'll probably let us sit together."

Normani smiled at her new friend.

And that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

-

Fourteen year old Normani was scared. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this. Not for girls,  _especially_  not Ally. They were friends, best friends.

Normani was going to ruin everything. She was going to ruin the friendship she loved the most. She had dated guys before.

Arin was her current boyfriend, but she didn't get butterflies when she looked at him.

No, she got butterflies when she looked at Ally,

She didn't get jealous when she saw Arin around other girls.

No, she got jealous when she saw Ally kiss Troy.

Her first and last thoughts weren't about Arin.

No, they were about Ally. Always Ally.

"What is going on?" someone asked, scaring Normani. She jumped to look at her grandmother.

"N-nothing."

"Normani Kordei Hamilton, you can not lie to me. I still remember when I was wiping your behind. Now tell me what is going on."

Normani started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Normani, are you pregnant?" Her grandmother asked, her eyes wide.

Normani shook her head. "No, but you should sit down."

Barbara sat down next to Normani.

"Grandma, I like girls in the way I'm supposed to like boys," Normani said, her eyes filled with tears. "I-I know I'm not supposed to feel that. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You're gay?"

"Y-yes," Normani stuttered.

"And Arin?" Barbara asked, frowning.

"I don't like him like that."

Barbara nodded. "Good, I don't like him anyways. Now, Ally, she's a good girl."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's Ally right? I see how you look at her, like she's the greatest person ever."

"I'm sorry! I can't control it. I just, I can't stop!"

Barbara wrapped her arms around the crying girl and pulled her close.

" _Don't_  ever apologize for liking anyone, unless they have done something really bad. You can't control who you fall in love with, and that is okay. You heart knows what it's doing. You are perfect Normani, you are my perfect granddaughter. If Ally is the one you want to be with, go for it. I'll always be here for you. And you could never disappoint me. God made you like this, and he only makes perfection."

Normani cried into her shirt.

"Whenever you want to tell your parents, I'll be there. I'll always be with you, okay?"

Normani nodded.

Normani broke up with Arin the next day and told Ally how she felt. Ally told her she was tired of living in a lie and kissed Normani (Ally had broken up withy Troy the day before).

-

Twenty-two year old Ally was pacing. She couldn't sit, she was too nervous.

"She's going to say yes," nineteen year old Camila said, watching Spongebob.

"What if she doesn't?"

Nineteen year old Dinah rolled her eyes. She leaned against Camila. "You are an idiot. She's going to say yes. You two are goals."

"Okay," Ally whispered, looking at the box in her hand. She felt like she had one shot and it had to be perfect. "Is everything set?"

"Yes."

"Dinner?"

"In the oven."

"How abo-"

"Breathe Als, you are going to do great and she is going to say yes."

"She's going to say yes. It's all going to be great."

-

Ally wiped her clammy palms another time. She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Normani asked, frowning slightly.

Ally nodded. "Yeah, I just, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Ally took a deep breath. "We've been together since we were fourteen. That was eight years ago. So much has changed, even what I feel for you. I love more as times by. I love waking up next to you. I love that your face is the last thing I see. I just love how sassy you are. I love how you protect Camila and Dinah, it makes me want to see you with our actual children. I want to spend my life with you.

"You make me want to be a better woman. You make me so  _damn_  happy and I feel like I can fly. You are my future Normani. You are the only person I see spending the rest of my life with. So, my question, Normani Kordei Hamilton, will you marry me?" Halfway through her speech, Ally stood up and got on one knee in front of Normani.

Normani, who had tears in her eyes nodded. "Yes. A hundred times yes," she said, letting Ally slide the ring on her finger. She pulled Ally towards her and gave her a kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you."


	18. Camila and Dinah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue

_Age 5_

Dinah walked towards the girl reading under a tree.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked, frowning.

"Reading," Camila responded, looking up at Dinah.

"That's weird."

Camila looked scandalized. "Why?"

Dinah sat down next to Camila. "Everyone else is playing, and you're just reading."

"I'm doing what I want," Camila shot back with a glare.

Dinah stared at the girl for a second before nodding. "I like you, you got spunk."

Camila looked confused. "Spunk? Like a skunk?"

Dinah laughed, and shook her head.

"Read to me Karla."

"It's  _Camila_."

"It's  _I Don't Care_."

"You're mean."

Dinah grinned. "I know. Now read to me Mila."

Camila sighed and continued to read her book out loud.

-

_Freshmen Year_

"How was it?" Dinah asked, looking at Camila.

The older girl shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

"Aw, my little Mila had her first kiss with Austin," Dinah cooed, laughing.

Camila could feel her cheeks burn up. She shrugged. "I-I, can we talk about something else?"

Dinah frowned, but nodded her head.

"Sure, are you sleeping over tonight?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah. It's gonna be fun."

"Why? We've done it other times," Dinah asked, tilting her head.

Camila shrugged. "I-I guess I'm just excited about."

"Whatever you say."

-

_Junior Year_

Dinah stared at Camila who was talking to Shawn.

"What is up with you?" Normani asked, from her spot next to Dinah.

Dinah looked over to see Normani and Ally cuddling together.

"You guys are gross together," Dinah muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we know, now tell us what is bothering you," Ally responded, shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's just, Mila and Shawn seem to be having a serious conversation and it's kind of scaring me."

"Why?" Normani asked, frowning.

"He has the power to hurt her," Dinah answered, signaling towards the couple.

"They seem fine to me," Ally told her, pointing to the smiling couple.

Shawn and Camila shared a hug. Camila gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the other three girls.

"What happened?" Dinah asked before Camila could even sit down.

"We broke up," Camila said, shrugging her shoulders.

Ally sat up and turned to Camila. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay. We just weren't in it. We're still friends though."

Normani nodded. "Good, because I didn't want to beat anyone up."

Camila laughed. "Having ice cream with my best friend would make me feel better though."

Dinah smiled and pulled Camila towards her. "We'll go after school."

-

_Senior Year_

"I like you," Camila said, staring at her best friend.

Dinah frowned. "I like you too."

Camila shook her head. " _No_ , I  _like_  like you. Like I want to kiss you every day."

"Cam-"

"Do, do you want to go one date with me?" Camila asked, looking at the flowers in her hand.

"No."

Camila blinked the tears in her eyes. "Oh, okay. Um, keep these flowers then. I, uh, I have to go. I forgot I had to babysit Sofi today." Camila let out a pained laugh. "Dumb me, right? I'll go."

Camila turned and ran away, her heart shattering in her chest.

-

"Mami, Papi, there is something I need to tell you," Camila said, sitting down in front of her parents.

"Que pasa?" Sinu asked, staring at her daughter.

"I-I'm gay," Camila told her parents.

"And how do you know this?" Alejandro asked, his voice neutral.

"I think I have feeling for Dinah."

Sinu sighed. She shook her head. "Why, damn it."

"I-I'm sorry," Camila said, tears in her eyes.

Sinu glared at Camila. "You should be. I just lost fifty dollars."

"Wh-what?"

"Why couldn't you have fallen for any other girl? Like Normani?" Sinu asked as she took out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Alejandro.

"You guys were betting on this?" Camila asked, frowning.

"We had a feeling you liked girls. What I don't understand is why your mother thought anyone other than Dinah would make you realize you were gay," Alejandro said, shaking his head, "so are you girls going to date?"

Camila shook her head. "No, I asked her out and she said no."

" _You_  asked her out?" Sinu asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Camila said with a small sigh.

Sinu reached over and took the fifty dollars from Alejandro.

"Damn it Camila, why could you have let her ask you out?"

"Did you guys bet on that too? How could you?"

"We wanted to keep this conversation light," Sinu said, shrugging. She turned to Alejandro. "I bet you those two boys you dated end up together."

"Fifty dollars." Alejandro suck out his hand.

"Hello, you're supposed to be giving me advice!"

Sinu and Alejandro blinked. "What about mija?"

Camila sighed.

-

_A Few Weeks Later_

Dinah felt her mother sit next to her.

"Tell me what is wrong," Milika said, grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Nothing," Dinah whispered, shrugging.

"I know that's not nothing. Tell me," Milika said, rubbing Dinah's back like she did when the girl was younger.

Dinah bit her lip. "I-I ruined my friendship with Camila."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke her heart."

"What?"

"C-Camila told me she liked me and asked me out. I said no."

"You don't feel the same?"

"I-I don't know," Dinah whispered, staring at the ground.

"Dinah, when you saw Camila with her old boyfriends, what did you feel?"

"I was annoyed. I was mad. I didn't want them near her."

"What do you feel when you are with her?"

"Happy. I feel nervous. I want to be around her all the time."

"Do you think about kissing her? And don't think about lying to me," Milika told her daughter.

"All the time."

"Then why did you say no?"

"I was scared. What if we break up and aren't friends anymore? What if I fall for her and she finds someone else? What if I'm not good enough?"

"Dinah, I've seen you two together. I see the way you look at each other. I think it'll be a mistake if you let this pass. What if Camila is the person you want to spend your life with?"

Dinah just sat there, thinking about it.

"Don't stand in front of your own happiness. If Camila is someone you think you can spend your life with, go for it."

Her mother left her alone, letting Dinah think about her future alone.

-

Camila laughed as Dinah spun her. They were both dressed up for their proms. Camila giggled as Dinah pressed a kiss on her cheek.

Their parents had made a big deal about their prom. Many pictures were taken. Sofi and Regina had watched, both being too young to know what was happening.

"I'm so glad my mom gave me that talk," Dinah whispered, pulling Camila close.

"Me too," the shorter girl responded as the two girls swung from side to side.

"I'm happy you're here with me."

"I'll always be with you."


	19. Austin and Shawn and Normani and Dinah plus Ally and Camila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue

****_Austin and Shawn_

Shawn was nervous. He was going on his first date with Austin, and he really liked the other boy.

Shawn buttoned and unbuttoned his shirt multiple times, not sure if that was the shirt he wanted to use for the night.

He was about the change it when he heard a knock in the front door.

Shawn froze, not sure what to do. He took a deep breath and buttoned up his shirt. He ran his hand through his hair to get it how he wanted and left to greet his date.

Austin was laughing at something Aaliyah told him. He nodded his head.

"Sometimes, boys like boys and girls like girls. That's okay," Austin said, looking at the little girl.

"And you like Shawn?"

"I do. And I'm taking him out to spend time with him. When he laughs, I get butterflies."

Aaliyah grinned. "He gets them too, for you."

"Aaliyah, go bother mom," Shawn said, a blush on his face.

Austin grinned, looking at him.

The girl huffed and walked away.

"You clean up well," Shawn said, smirking.

"I shaved just for you."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Want to go?"

He nodded. He turned to Shawn's family. "I'll have him home by ten. He'll probably be crying."

Aaliyah frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to kick his butt in bowling."

Karen and Manuel Mendez laughed. "Have fun. Don't kick his butt too much," his father said, shaking his head.

"You can kiss it better," Aaliyah said, nodding her head.

Karen covered her mouth, but laughed.

Shawn closed his eyes. "We'll see you later," he said, pulling Austin out of the door.

"Bye!" Austin shouted, leaving the house.

Both boys were in Austin's car in no time. They sat there for a second, not sure what to say.

"You, uh, you look really nice today," Austin said, blushing.

Shawn grinned. "Is Austin nervous today?"

"Shut up."

"It's really adorable."

"Only for you."

"Thank you, for how you were with Aaliyah."

Austin shrugged. "She's adorable. She's a little you, it's cute."

Shawn grinned. "It still means a lot." He leaned over and kissed Austin's cheek.

Austin blushed. "Let's get this date on the road."

-

Austin looked through the menu. "You know what you want?"

Shawn nodded. "We're going bowling after this, right?"

"Yeah. I'll kick you skinny butt there."

The taller smirked. "We'll see about that."

The waiter walked to the table and took their orders. They continued to trash talk to each other while they waited.

The drinks arrived first, followed by their food.

Austin was reaching for his drink, but was watching Shawn take his food from the waiter. He didn't notice that the drink was not where he thought it was. He accidentally pushed it, dropping it all over the table and Shawn's lap. Austin gasped and tried to clean up.

Shawn jumped up when he felt the cold drink touch his lap. He had forgotten that he was holding his plate, and when he jumped up, he smashed his food onto Austin's face, hard.

Austin was lucky it wasn't hot food.

The boys never made it to the bowling alley.

But it was a date neither would forget.

-

_Normani_

Normani was panicking. She was freaking out. She knew it was somewhere, but she didn't know where.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck."

"What?" Dinah asked, grabbing an orange and pealing it.

"I can't find my ring," Normani said, almost in tears.

"So?"

"My engagement ring!"

Dinah laughed, as she took a bit of her orange.

"Help me!"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll help you whenever you need help."

Dinah looked to think about it. She shrugged. "Deal."

And the Engagement Search 2k13 began.

They searched in the couches, nothing. (Although Dinah did find five dollars in quarters. She was keeping it.)

They searched Normani and Ally's room. Nothing. (Dinah did find a ten dollar bill. She was keeping it.)

They searched the front and back yards. Nothing. (Dinah did find two dollars. She was keeping it.)

The attic. No ring. Twenty dollars. It now belonged to Dinah.

Restroom. Half a dollar. It was now Dinah's.

The day was coming to an end. And the ring was no where to be found.

Dinah and Normani were lucky Camila and Ally were with their families.

-

It was another day, and Normani woke up exhausted. She fell asleep next to the sink, having searched the drain. There was no ring in there.

She sighed.

"Did you look in your car?" Dinah asked, grabbing another orange.

Normani ran out of the house and searched the car. Dinah was with her, pocketing any money she found. (She also found a small slinky that she knew Camila would enjoy. She was pocketing that as well.)

Normani cried. She broke down and cried, having given up. She laid on the couch, dried tears surrounding her eyes.

Dinah was playing with the slinky while she watched some SyFy movie about sharks.

Camila came home first. She was tired and hungry. She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the Lucky Charms. She poured it into her plate. Dinah followed her into the kitchen to give her a kiss hello.

She heard a  _clink_  when the cereal hit the bowl, but thought nothing of it. Camila poured milk into the bowl and started eating it.

Camila told Dinah about her day, when she stopped. Dinah watched as Camila reached into her mouth and pulled out a ring.

Dinah snatched it out of her hand and ran into the living room. She shook Normani awake and showed her the ring.

"Where?" Normani asked, in shock.

"It was in the Lucky Charms. How did it get in there?"

Norman frowned, before her eyes widened. "It had a cute toy and I wanted it. It must have fallen when I tried to get it."

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "Idiot."

_-_

_Dinah_

"You're an idiot," DInah said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you can't do it."

"I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Then do it," Normani challenged.

"Fine," Dinah responded, as she stomped to the bathroom.

Normani followed behind her.

Dinah pulled her shoes off and pushed the lid off.

"You can't do it."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at Normani. "Watch me, bitch."

Dinah then stuck her foot into the toilet.

Normani watched with a grin. She sat on the side of the bathtub, while Dinah shoved her foot into the toilet.

"There," Dinah said, her voice smug.

"Take it out."

"Easy."

Dinah pulled her leg, but nothing.

Her face went from smug to scared in a matter of seconds.

"Can't?"

Dinah turned to Normani.

"Who's the idiot now?"

-

Dinah covered her face as she firefighters carried her out of her house. Normani, Camila, and Ally were following behind them.

Another firefighter was carrying out the toilet.

"I'm gonna lose my leg," Dinah cried, tears running down her face.

Camila sighed and held her hand.

"You are an idiot," Ally said, shaking her head.

A firefighter used his jacket to cover Dinah's face, while another used a saw (Dinah was too scared to ask what it was) to cut through the toilet.

It took a while, but Dinah's foot was cut free. A paramedic then checked on Dinah's leg.

The paramedic told Dinah that her leg should be fine. It was going to be swollen for a while, and she should take something for the pain. They said that she whouldn't walk on it for a few days and too keep it elevated. She also said they should buy a new toilet. And then she finished by telling Dinah to not stick her foot in any more toilets.

Once the four were back in the house, and everyone had a chance to really think about what happened, they started laughing. Ally told them how she got pictures.

Dinah covered her face, while the other three girls laughed.

"I bet you can't fit your hand down the sink drain," Normani said, smirking.

Dinah turned to Normani. " _Fuck you_."


	20. Hailee and Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Big Us, Little You (part 2)

****Hailee stared at her own reflection, trying to get herself comfortable in her outfit. Lauren was still with her mothers, leaving Hailee and Lucy alone. Because Lauren was gone, Lucy decided to take Hailee out on a date, just the two of them.

"You look nice," Anna said, looking at Hailee.

Hailee blushed as she stared at her reflection.

"Thank you," the young girl answered, as she pressed against her dress for the seventh time. "Do you think she's going to like it?"

"I think she is going to love. But she probably won't notice because your face will have all her attention."

Hailee laughed. She turned to look at her mother. "You think so?"

"She is so in love with you and Lauren. But right now, it's all about  _you_."

Hailee smiled and nodded. "It's about me."

"What's the plan?"

"Dinner and a movie. Maybe we'll hang out at her place."

"Do you need money?"

Hailee shook her head. "No, Lucy said she was going to pay. Her mom sends money and she had been saving up. She plans on paying when we take Lauren out again."

Anna nodded. Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door. Anna lead Hailee to the front door.

Shawn, Austin and Lucy stood there.

"Hello Shawn, Austin, Lucia," Anna said in a stern voice.

"Mami, stop," Hailee muttered, her cheeks burning red. "Hi Uncle Shawn, Uncle Austin. Hey Lu."

"You look amazing," Lucy said, her eyes staying on Hailee's face. There was a big smile on her face.

Hailee smiled. "You look great too."

"Are you ready?" Lucy reached over, smiling when Hailee took her hand.

Hailee nodded her head.

Brittany chipped in. "Have fun kids. Curfew is eleven thirty. Call if you're going to be late."

"Okay, bye Mommy, Mami."

"Bye Daddy, Papi."

Lucy pulled her out of the apartment. "You look really beautiful. Laurie and I are really lucky to have you in our lives."

"And we are lucky to have you. You're great. And we're lucky to have her. We got really lucky in having each other in our lives."

Lucy reached over and gently kissed Hailee's lips.

"How are we getting to the restaurant?" Hailee asked, following behind Lucy.

"I never told you, when I first moved in with my mom, she helped me get my license. I'm driving."

Hailee grinned as she followed behind Lucy.

-

Hailee rubbed her hands together. Lucy could see how nervous she was. Little Hailee was sensitive to loud sounds, Big Hailee was worse.

Lucy reached over and grabbed Hailee's hand. "It's okay. I'm here. It's just you and me, okay? Ignore everything else. The only people that matter are you and me."

Hailee nodded, giving Lucy a small smile. Hailee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them.

"Do you know what you want?"

Hailee nodded, picking at one of the edges of the menu.

Lucy grinned. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Please?" Hailee asked in a small voice, her cheeks reddening.

"Of course, anything for you."

Hailee blushed even more. She told Lucy what she wanted and when the waiter asked, Lucy ordered for both of them.

"What do you think Lauren is doing?" Lucy asked, looking at Hailee.

The older girl shrugged. "Mami told me that they met One Direction."

Lucy laughed. "I wonder how they felt. Lauren doesn't even know they exist."

Hailee giggled, and Lucy just blushed at the sound.

"What?" Hailee asked, frowning a little.

Lucy shrugged. "Nothing, you're just, you are really adorable."

Hailee blushed that time. "You're pretty cute yourself."

The younger of the two laughed.

Their food arrived shortly after. The two women ate, talked, and shared their food.

"So, Mr. Wiggleton went missing. I couldn't sleep without him. Mami went to a store and bought a teddy bear costume and dressed up. She let me cuddle with her that night."

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. "I can't imagine Anna dressed up as a teddy bear."

"I think Mommy has some pictures."

"Papi has recorded Daddy during scary movies. He always gets scared, it's funny."

Hailee stared at Lucy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

" _No_ , I  _love_  you."

Lucy nodded. "So do I. You're my girlfriend. You and Lauren. And when we are all older, you will be my wives."

Hailee's cheeks flared up as she looked away. "I-I can't wait."

-

Hailee watched as Lucy looked though her Netflix and put a random movie. She turned off the lights and went to her bed where Hailee was. She laid down and Hailee curled up next to her. The older girl placed her head on Lucy's chest, listening to her heart beat. Lucy ran her hand through Hailee's hair, as they laid there.

Halfway trough the movie, Hailee looked up at Lucy, feeling a new wave of confidence. "Lauren was my first kiss. I want you to be my first time."

Lucy's eyes widened. "A-are you sure? We haven't been together long, just a little over a month."

Hailee nodded. "We may not having been together for long, but I  _know_  we'll be together for a long time. You, Lauren, and me, we're going to be together for life."

Hailee took a deep breath, before straddling Lucy's waist. She leaned forward and connected her lips with Lucy. The younger of the two kissed back. Hailee let out a small moan, as she pulled away. She took her shirt off and stared at Lucy.

Hailee was self conscious of her scars, but Lucy stared at her with pure love. "You are beautiful."

"I have scars. They aren't pretty," Hailee whispered, looking away.

Lucy reached over and placed her hands on Hailee's cheeks so the older girl would look at her. "You have scars. Lauren has scars. I have scars. We've been through a lot, and we have scars that show that we fought and won. You are beautiful. You will always be beautiful to me. I love you so damn much"

Hailee blinked her tears away and reattached their lips, their clothes being discarded as they bonded in a complete new level.

-

Hailee wrapped her jacket around her body. Lucy smiled at her. "I had fun today. Do-do you regret what we did?"

Hailee let out a small laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one with a stutter?"

Lucy blushed. "Do you?"

Hailee leaned forward and kissed Lucy's lips. "I'll never regret it."

Lucy grinned. "And to think, we'd always fight over Lauren."

Laughing, Hailee nodded. "We've grown up. And we just have to help Lauren."

Lucy kissed Hailee again and then knocked on the front door.

Anna opened the door.

"Made it before curfew, good," Anna said, grinning.

"I'm here to pick up my fathers."

Brittany laughed. "Shawn! Austin! It's time to go home, your daughter is here."

Lucy turned to Hailee. "We'll go on another date. I promise."

"That will be awesome."

Austin and Shawn exited the apartment.

"It's time for me to go. I have to get these old men home. I'll see you soon?"

Hailee blushed, "Yeah."

Lucy gave Hailee one last kiss and said goodbye to her aunts.

"Did you have fun?" Shawn asked, looking at Lucy.

The girl grinned and nodded.

Austin laughed. "Good. Just don't tell us what you did. We don't want to know."

Lucy's eyes widened as her face turned red. "O-okay."

 


	21. Ally and Camila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: Before Prologue (and during I Do (part 2))

****Karla Camila was born when Ally was four. Ally was so excited to have another girl in her life. But she was sad to hear that the little girl was too young to play with her.

So when Camila got to the age she  _was_  able to play, Ally was so excited.

She knew Camila was always going to be a part of her life.

-

"What if people don't like me?" Camila asked, looking at her older cousin.

"Mila, they are going to love you," Ally said, smiling at the five year old.

"But what if they don't? What if they are mean?"

Ally sighed. Camila was starting school, pre-k, and she was scared. Ally, who was entering fifth grade was trying to calm the girl down.

"You are nice and sweet. Anyone would love you. Just be yourself."

"What if myself is not okay?"

Ally hugged Camila, while the small girl gripped her shirt. "I'll be in the other side of the playground, okay? If you are scared, come and get me."

Camila nodded. "You won't i-ignore me?"

"Never. You're my favorite cousin."

Camila giggled. "I'm your only cousin."

"Yes you are. Let's go to school, Aunt Sinu said it was okay if I walked with you."

Camila jumped. She put her backpack on, and went to school, not letting go of Ally's hand.

Later that year, when Dinah Jane moved to Miami, Camila came running to Ally, the biggest smile on her face.

"Ally! Ally! I made a new friend! She's tall and really pretty and she's mean, but nice to me! Ally! I made a friend!"

Ally hugged her baby cousin, which a grin on her face. "That's great Mila."

-

"So you're gay?" Camila asked, a frown on her face.

Ally nodded her head. She had just figured out her feelings for Normani.

"So you like girls?"

Ally nodded her head again. "Yeah. I like girls how I'm supposed to like boys."

"Are you supposed to like boys?"

Ally shrugged, not sure how else to explain sexuality to a ten year old. "Everyone says girls are supposed to like boys, and boy are supposed to like girls. But some boys like boys and girls like girls."

"Are you happy?"

"It's who I am."

"I like who you are."

Ally smiled. "Yeah?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah. You're like my big sister."

"And you're like my baby sister."

"So who do you like?"

"Normani."

Camila's eyes widened. "No way, Mani? Does she like you back?"

"I don't know yet. I hope so."

Grinning, Camila responded. "She probably does. I mean, who wouldn't? You're funny and nice."

Ally laughed. "Thank you Mila, how about we go get ice cream?"

"Yes please!"

-

Ally watched Camila pace in front of Normani. "You uh, have her home early. Don't be mean. You may be older and bigger, but I can kick your butt," Camila threatened (although it was like a Chihuahua trying to threaten a German Shepard). Ally smiled, shaking her head.

"She's my best friend-"

"She's my sister."

Normani smiled. "I'll take care of her. Want to know a secret?"

Camila nodded her head.

"I really like her."

Camila's eyes widened. "She really likes you too."

Ally chose that moment to walk in, a grin on her face. The ten year old perked up, while the other fourteen year old smiled.

"Ally, Mani is good for you."

"You've known Mani for a while."

"As your friend," Camila responded, saying it slowly.

Ally laughed. "Okay then. We are going to leave okay? Can you call my mom and dad?"

Camila nodded and ran off.

"That girl," Normani muttered, giving Ally a kiss on the cheek.

"You two may become really great friends."

-

"I like Dinah," Camila said, looking at Ally, who was studying.

"What?"

"I like Dinah, like  _like_  her," Camila repeated.

Ally closed her college book and turned to her cousin, who looked like she was ready to have a panic attack.

"Sit, talk to me."

"How did you know you like Mani?"

Ally shrugged. "I noticed little things. I notice that no one made me have butterflies in my stomach. Seeing her made me really happy. She was the first person I thought of and the last."

" _Fuck_ , I like Dinah."

"Language Mila."

"Now is not the time to be my mother! I need help!"

"Why don't you talk to your parents?"

Camila sighed. "Mom and Dad are making bets. They made a bet that I would fall for Dinah or Normani. And if I would be the asker or the askee. And now they are making a bet that Shawn and Austin will start dating."

"I can actually see that. They have a lot of chemistry, you know? And they both dated you, so that must mean something-"

"Ally, let's get back to the real problem here!"

"Which is? You like Dinah, so what?"

Camila's eyes watered. "I told her. I asked her out. She said no."

Ally shot off her bed and rushed to her cousin. She wrapped her arms around Camila and held her.

"What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Shh, she'll get her head out of her ass. Don't worry."

"Why does it hurt?"

"You got your heart broken."

"It hurts," Camila cried.

"It's going to be okay. You've been friends for over ten years. This won't ruin your friendship."

Camila nodded her head. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course sweetie. Why don't you go to my bed and put on something? I have to study a little more."

Camila nodded and went to Ally's bed.

"And don't worry about it too much, everything is going to be okay."

Camila smiled.

-

Ally hugged Camila. "We're married women."

Camila laughed. "Yeah. You were right. Dinah did get her head out of her ass."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Camila shot Ally a look.

"Okay, I've been wrong a  _few_  times. But like, I knew you and Dinah were going to be okay."

"Who would have thought we'd end up here?" Camila asked, turning to the guests. (Dinah and Normani were dancing together. Lauren was sitting at a table, alone, eating some cake. Lucy and Hailee were with their respective families. Lauren was just moving her head to the beat while eating her cake.)

"Never. But I'm glad we've stuck this through, together."

Camila smiled. "You've been there for me growing up. You aren't like my sister, you  _are_  my sister."

Ally smiled. She wrapped her arm around Camila's shoulder.

"You're my baby sister too."

Camila grinned.

"You're annoying like one too."

"Hey!"


	22. Dinah plus Camila and Ally and Normani and Sofi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: Before Prologue

****_Dinah Meets Ally_

Five year old Dinah stared at Ally. The girl was Camila's cousin. They went to the same school, but Dinah hadn't wanted to meet her. She had Camila and that was fine. And if Ally didn't like her, she could get Camila to stop being her friend.

Camila lead her to the upper kids area. Dinah took a deep breath, her nerves taking over her body.

"DJ, this is my cousin Ally," Camila said, pointing to the girl who looked shorter than Dinah.

"You're tiny."

Ally blinked a few times. "Yeah, well your legs are too big for your body."

Dinah laughed. Ally seemed so innocent and small, but she was feisty. "I like you."

Ally just stared at Dinah. "I don't like you right now."

The smile fell off of Dinah's face. She felt her heart drop. "Oh."

Ally laughed. "Got you!"

Dinah blinked a few times. "Oh."

Ally continued laughed. Camila frowned. A confused look on her face.

"I like you even more now," Dinah said, grinning.

Ally grinned.

Camila just stood there, confused. "Everything is okay?"

"We are friends," Dinah said, grinning.

-

_Dinah and Camila meets Normani_

Dinah helped Camila build a sandcastle.

It was Ally's birthday and her family decided to have a small party. Some of Ally's other friends were there, a boy named Troy, a girl named Tessa, a new kid named Dua, some boys named Richard, Nicki and Fergie. Some other girls. But none of them mattered. The only one that did was Ally's best friend, Normani.

Ally stood up and ran to hug a girl who just walked towards them.

Dinah looked up. She poked at Camila. "Is that her?"

"I think so," Camila muttered back, standing up. She dusted the sand off her knees. "Lets go."

Dinah stood up and walked behind Camila. They stood in front of the last guest.

"Hi," Dinah said, staring at the older girl.

The girl looked at the two with wide eyes. "Hi."

Dinah smirked. "I'm Dinah and this is Ally's cousin Camila."

"I'm Normani."

Dinah nodded her head. "We want to make sure you're a good friend for her cousin."

"I'm a good friend."

"Oh yeah? If Troy is being mean to Ally, what do you do?"

Normani blinked a few times before answering. "I punch him."

"That's mean," Ally said, frowning.

Dinah narrowed her eyes at Ally. "You were mean to me when you met me."

Normani laughed. "Ally was mean? Ally is a baby."

"Mila is a baby," Dinah said.

"You're younger," Camila muttered, talking for the first time.

Normani was grinning.

"What do you like to do?" Dinah asked, continuing her interrogation.

"I like to dance."

Dinah froze. "Me too!"

Normani's eyes widened. "No way! I take classes!"

"Me too! Show me what you know!"

"Lets go ask Mrs. Hernandez to put some music!"

Dinah reached for Normani's hand and pulled her away.

Camila turned to Ally. "Did we just lose our best friends?"

-

_Dinah's First Date with Camila_

"Have her home by 10," Ally said, looking down at Dinah.

"You aren't her mom though," Dinah responded.

"She will slap you," Normani commented.

"You're my best friend, defend me!"

"She's my girlfriend. Sorry."

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "You aren't sorry at all."

Normani smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm talking," Ally interjected, snapping her fingers.

"Sorry," Normani and Dinah whispered.

"Have her home by 10. Open doors for her. If Camila tells me she had a horrible time, I will hang you by your boobs."

"You really scare me Ally," Dinah said, blinking a few times.

Ally nodded her head. "Good. Don't mess with by cousin."

"I won't," Dinah whispered, "she's my best friend. I love her. She's my other half."

Camila walked into the living room. She took in Ally standing over Dinah and laughed. She looked at Normani.

"Is she doing what I did to you?"

Normani nodded. "But Ally was actually scary."

Camila narrowed her eyes. "Bitch."

"Language!"

-

"Are you gonna be Kaki's girlfriend?" The six year old asked.

"I already am. Are you okay with that?"

Sofi nodded her head. "You're nice to Kaki. I like you DJ."

"I like you too Sof. Camila and I are going to get ice cream, want to come with us?"

Sofi nodded her head. "Yes. Can you be my sister?"

"I thought I already was," Dinah whispered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's little sister.

Sofi squealed. She hugged Dinah tightly.

"She's mine," Camila said, hugging Dinah from behind.

"I got her first," Sofi told Camila, narrowing her eyes.

"I've known her longer."

"She loves me more."

"Hey, there is enough of me to go around," Dinah said, smirking.

Camila rolled her eyes.

"Kaki, DJ said I can go get ice cream with you. Can I?"

Camila smiled. "Of course. Go get your shoes."

Sofi ran off. Camila turned to Dinah. "I love how you are with my sister."

Dinah smiled. "I love your sister."

"I love you."


	23. Demi and Selena and Chrissy and Sydney (ii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: After Echoing Currents

 

Demi rocked her daughter. Demi and Selena had adopted both Chrissy and Sydney. The older of the two was still cautious of the two adopted mothers.

But the two women were showing the two girl that they were there to stay. Selena and Demi were showing the two girls that they were wanted and that they were going to be safe.

Chrissy still had a problem with wetting the bed. She's wait until everyone was asleep and go to the bathtub to sleep there. She'd set an alarm so she could get change and clean up before anyone else woke up. Chrissy hated that she had to do that. She hated that she couldn't control herself.

But one night she forgot to set an alarm.

Selena found Chrissy asleep in the bathtub. She knelt down next to the girl and gently woke her up. Chrissy woke up with a start.

"What are you doing here?"

Chrissy stared at Selena with wide eyes. "N-nothing."

Selena looked at the other end of the tub before turing to Chrissy.

"It's okay."

Chrissy's eyes watered, she looked away and trembled.

"Mistakes happen," Selena whispered, running her hand through the girl's hair.

"I'm not a baby. I shouldn't be peeing myself," Chrissy said, shaking her head.

Selena gave the girl a small smile. "It's okay. Maybe you can wear something for bed to keep from wetting your clothes."

Chrissy's eyes widened. She quickly went to glare at Selena. "I'm not going to wear a diaper. I'm not a fucking baby."

"First off, we aren't saying you're a baby. Secondly, language. Thirdly, don't you want to see on you bed? Look, try it for one night, Sydney won't know anything. The doctor said there was nothing wrong. Just try it?"

"I'm not like Lauren and her weird friends," Chrissy said, still glaring. "I'm not weird."

"I'm not saying you are. Just try? Tonight? If not we'll see if there is something else we can do."

Chrissy glared at the wet spot in her sweats before nodding her head.

That night Chrissy slept in her own bed. She used the diaper and cried the next morning. After a talk with Selena, she started to use them.

-

Sydney had noticed there was something different about Chrissy. For one, she cried every morning. Her speech had an innocence in it that it never had.

Sydney was being babied by Demi and Selena, and she wasn't going to lie. She liked it. She liked having the older women fuss over her. She hadn't had anyone love her like a daughter since Chrissy's parents. She missed that.

Demi placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

Sydney grinned as she looked up. "Thank you."

"You're adorable," Demi said, taking a seat next to her.

"Where's Chrissy? Where's Selena?"

"Chrissy needed Selena's help."

Sydney nodded her head before shoveling cereal into her mouth.

Sydney and Demi finished their cereal in silence. Once they were done, Sydney turned to Demi.

"Thank you for taking us in," Sydney whispered, giving the older woman a smile.

Demi turned to Sydney.

"Thank you for coming into our lives."

Sydney blushed and looked away. She continued to eat her food.

-

Sydney was asleep when she felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes to see Chrissy standing over her.

"Hmm?"

"Can I s'eep here?" Chrissy asked, a blanket over her shoulders.

Sydney nodded her head and moved closer to the wall. Chrissy moved onto the bed and curled up next to Sydney.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhmm, t'ank you."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes, scawy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, pressing herself against her sister.

Sydney was confused by the baby talk, but she was too tired to think about anything. She held Chrissy close, protecting her older sister for the first time.

-

Demi wasn't as close to Chrissy as she wished. The girl preferred Selena, and that was okay. Sydney was always with Demi. So when Chrissy called her Mommy first, she was shocked.

Selena and Sydney were out buying new clothes for the girls while Chrissy slept.

It was one in the afternoon and Chrissy was still asleep. She entered the room to see Chrissy sleeping on Sydney's bed. Demi moved to sit on the bed and placed a hand on the girl's back.

"Chrissy, it's time to wake up."

"Mommy?" she said, her voice laced with sleep.

Demi smiled softly. "It's Demi."

Chrissy let out a sleepy sigh and nodded. "Mommy."

Demi stared at the girl. "What?"

"Mommy," the girl said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Demi grinned. "Yeah, Mommy. Do you want me to help you change or do you want to do it yourself?"

"'elp Mommy, p'ease?" Chrissy asked, completely slipping into a little headspace. Demi and Selena were gently pushing Chrissy into a headspace. They wanted the girl to know how it felt to be loved and babied.

Demi kissed the girl's forehead before helping her change.

-

Selena watched as Sydney looked at the toys around her. "I can have one?" she asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

Selena smiled. "Yes. Anyone you want."

"T'ank you Mama," Sydney whispered, before walking to the bear section.

Selena stood there frozen, her eyes filled with tears.

Mama.

Sydney called her Mama.

"Mama, come look," Sydney called out, holding up a blue bear.

Selena snapped out of it and walked to the girl, wanting to hear her say Mama again.

-

"Look, I dino," Chrissy said, in her onesie.

Sydney giggled. "Woar."

Chrissy did so. Cause Sydney to laugh.

Demi and Selena watched from the couch.

"You kitty," Chrissy told Sydney, who was wearing a tiger onesie.

"No, I tiger."

"Kitty."

"Tiger."

"Mama, Syd a kitty!"

"Mommy, I tiger!"

Demi and Selena exchanged looks before grabbing a girl. They sat on the couch. Sydney and Chrissy snuggled against one of the older women and turned to the television.

Selena held Sydney, feeling her daughter relax against her. She reached over and grabbed Chrissy's hand.

Her little girl and her wife. Perfect.

 


End file.
